Le Temps de l'innocence
by Gargouilles
Summary: Merlin n'y comprend rien. A son réveil, personne ne le reconnait, même pas Gaius, et tout le monde paraît plus jeune. Oh seigneur, Arthur a six ans ! Et le voila baby-sitter officiel du Prince. Comment se sortir de là ?
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteure :__ Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle fic longue ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas les blablas, sautez les premiers paragraphes et allez lire. Les autres qui ont cinq minutes à tuer, restez ;)_

_Pour MON anniversaire, je VOUS offre donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic longue, qui en comptera une quarantaine, et dont les 3/4 sont écrits. L'idée de base me vient de mes deux monstres de cousins. Merlin va courir derrière Arthur en couche culotte, comme moi je le fais avec eux._

_Titre __: Il n'est pas anodin… Chez moi, tout fait l'objet de listes, sur lesquelles je mets des abréviations. En l'espèce, « Le Temps de l'innocence » devient TI. Et TI chez moi, c'est le Tribunal d'Instance. Comme parfois, je vais me faire l'avocat du diable dans le procès d'Arthur et Uther, je trouve le titre très bien ^^_

_Infos sur l'histoire__ : Certaines des situations sont du vécu ! Parfois adaptée pour les besoins de l'époque, mais quand même… Ils ont de la ressource, les enfants. Le langage hésitant et bizarroïde, c'est aussi du vécu :) Y'a juste dès fois, j'ai dû réfréner mes pulsions pout ne pas être anachronique… je pense notamment au train électrique que j'ai voulu offrir à Arthur, puis me dire « non mais t'es bête, comment veux-tu qu'il soit électrique, son train ?! » J'ai donc opté pour un train en bois. Avant de réaliser la profonde profondeur de ma bêtise. _

_Et notez bien, je vous prie, que ce qui partait pour une fic gentille et mignonne se retrouve en drame à tous les étages ! _

_Rating :__ Tout public ! Yeah ! On y croit, je vais parvenir à cesser le yaoi M (mais pas les meurtres à la pelle, désolée, je vais tuer des gens)_

_Disclaimer__ : les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas, ils me sont gentiment prêtés par la BBC et leurs producteurs, JJ, JM et JC. Mais comme il n'est jamais apparu dans la série les personnages plus jeunes de 20 ans, on pourrait presque dire que la version jeune des personnages m'appartient non ? Non. Bon, tant pis. Je ne possède que les personnages originaux qui feront leur apparition._

_Niveau spoiler :__ saison 4 (+ UN élement de la saison 5)_

_Rythme de publication :__ Les samedis et mercredis, avec un décalage d'une semaine et demie : si je publie un samedi 14, le prochain chapitre n'est pas Me 18, ni Sa 21, mais mercredi 25, soit 10 jours. Capite ?_

_Wanted :__ Je recherche un/une bêta. Le job est simple : à chaque publication, le/la bêta reçoit le prochain chapitre. Il/elle a alors une semaine et demie pour traquer les trois fautes d'orthographe qui se glissent dans chaque chapitre (et les répétitions). Entendons-nous bien, je n'ai juste pas le temps de chercher des petites étourderies, alors qu'un œil extérieur repère ça en douze secondes chrono… Des intéréssé(e)s ? :)_

_Début lent, je pose le décor. Comme si ça changeait !_

_Bonne lecture !_

…

**Chapitre 1 : la peur à mène à la colère. La colère mène à la haine. La haine mène à la souffrance.**

**...**

Morgana haïssait Uther. Elle haïssait Arthur, aussi. Et tous les chevaliers. Dans la foulée, elle haïssait également Guenièvre, pour lui avoir volé son trône, qu'elle estimait lui revenir de droit. Et puis comme sa colère ne s'apaisait pas au fil des années, elle haïssait également l'intégralité du château, et pour faire bonne mesure, elle haïssait également la plupart des villageois alentours.

Au milieu de l'océan de colère et de douleur dans lequel Morgana s'était perdue depuis longtemps désormais, il y avait cependant deux choses immuables, antagonistes et paroxystiques.

La première, c'était son amour sans borne pour Aithusa. L'antique animal avait surgi dans sa vie au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, alors qu'elle essuyait un nouvel échec catastrophique dans sa lutte pour récupérer son château. Ce jour là, Morgana s'était cru mourir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle frôlait la mort, mais cette fois avait bien failli être la bonne. Mourir n'était rien pour Morgana. En tant que Grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, elle aurait probablement une place de choix parmi les déesses de l'autre monde. La mort en soi était même une amie pour elle, une présence familière et habituelle qui l'accompagnait, la regardait de loin. Parfois, elle s'approchait un peu plus. Parfois trop. Cette fois, elle s'était carrément penchée au dessus de Morgana et avait exhalé un souffle glacial contre sa joue. Alors la sorcière avait attendu tranquillement que tout cela prenne fin.

Mais les dieux n'en avaient pas décidé ainsi pour Morgana. Elle ne s'était pas pardonné sa vie, et gardait rancune de bien trop de personnes parmi les vivantes –même si on comptait sa haine à l'égard de quelques personnes mortes– pour avoir le droit de mourir. Les dieux projetaient de la hanter probablement encore longtemps, et la regarder se consumer par la haine.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Morgana avait eu envie de vivre. Parce que la présence qui avait repoussé la silhouette indistincte et irréelle de la Mort de ses côtés avait diffusé dans ses veines une douce chaleur agréable.

Une fois remise, Morgana avait donc cherché l'antique animal salvateur, sans succès tout d'abord. Elle en avait également profité pour rassembler les maigres possessions de sa maison, et cherché un autre abri. Lentement, elle avait alors entrepris de se reconstruire. Lentement mais sûrement. Tout en cherchant le dragon. Elle avait complètement abandonné l'espoir de le retrouver lorsqu'il revint vers elle, lui murmurant son nom dans son esprit comme une douce mélopée.

Depuis ce jour, Aithusa ne la quitta plus et Morgana fit de la dragonne sa plus grande confidente, sa meilleure amie, et sa source de joie. Mais même Aithusa ne pouvait rien contre la gangrène qui se nommait vengeance et prospérait dans le cœur tourmenté de la jeune femme.

La deuxième chose immuable, c'était sa fureur à l'égard de Merlin. Longtemps, elle l'avait considéré comme l'innocent agneau au sourire trop large qui se pressait aux côtés d'Arthur. Longtemps, elle l'avait pensé son ami. Il paraissait si transparent, si vulnérable dans son sourire et son air dégingandé ! Son insouciance et son innocence l'avaient amusée de prime abord. Il était maladroit en tout, notamment avec les filles. Morgana se souvenait avec nostalgie de sa candeur et de son ignorance des mystères féminins, à voir comment il se comportait avec elle ou Guenièvre.

Puis l'enfant avait grandi. Ou bien avait-il toujours été ainsi, et Morgana le découvrait seulement plus tard. Merlin était devenu son plus proche ami, le seul à connaître le terrible secret magique qui la rongeait et la hantait. Le seul à la soutenir et l'aider. Le seul à continuer de lui sourire, alors même qu'il savait tout de ses haïssables talents, ou du moins le pensait-elle ainsi à l'époque. Devenu alors un soutien inébranlable pour la jeune femme, elle l'avait aimé comme un ami.

Et puis l'agneau était devenu un loup. Un loup désolé, mais un loup quand même. Il l'avait sciemment empoisonnée, non sans remords, pour sauver Arthur et tout le château. Et l'avait regardé se mourir sans ciller. Morgana avait tenté de retrouver le Merlin qu'elle appréciait en revenant au château passé son année d'exil auprès de Morgause. Après tout, il avait accepté sa magie lors de sa découverte. Peut-être aurait-il pu l'accepter aujourd'hui qu'elle était une vraie sorcière presque accomplie.

Mais en grattant sous la surface vernie du garçon charmant, poli et maladroit, Morgana avait découvert l'indéfectible loyauté à l'égard d'Arthur. Il n'y avait rien que Merlin ne ferait pas pour celui qu'il considérait déjà à l'époque comme le vrai roi de Camelot. Qu'importait les conséquences de ses actes sur son âme, si cela servait Arthur, Merlin le faisait sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation. L'âme qu'elle croyait si pure semblait bien souillée, en réalité. Et pourtant, il ne changeait pas.

Alors elle l'avait haï. Pas autant qu'elle avait pu haïr Uther ou Arthur, mais de la haine tout de même. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle tente, le gardien protecteur d'Arthur s'érigeait entre elle et le Prince. Qu'importait qu'il soit faible et malingre, et si facile à balayer d'un coup de vent ! Il était là, rempart inébranlable sur son chemin vers le trône. Tel l'Hydre de Lerne, si on le repoussait, il revenait plus déterminé encore. Cela agaçait passablement Morgana. Elle avait aimé le torturer lorsqu'elle avait tenu le précieux jouet d'Arthur entre ses mains.

Cette fois encore, c'était Merlin qui s'était précipité entre elle et son but, en soutenant Guenièvre. Le pire était de constater la faiblesse du garçon, mais aussi de vérifier sa chance insolente qui lui permettait de se tirer de toutes les situations périlleuses dans lesquelles il se fourrait, inconscient du danger lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arthur.

De l'ami attentif, Merlin était devenu son plus gros problème, et sa fureur contre Merlin était donc immense. Un seul autre homme alimentait sa fureur de la sorte, d'être toujours entre elle et son but tout en restant insaisissable : Emrys. Mais Emrys n'était qu'un rêve, une image irréelle. Il s'était incarné quelques fois devant elle, mais elle savait que l'image était fausse, une protection de son identité. Il n'était pas si facile d'être en colère à l'égard d'un concept.

Alors parfois, dans ses rêves –les rêves normaux, pas ceux prémonitoires attestant de ses talents– les deux hommes se confondaient. Sa fureur envers les deux se fusionnait en une seule rage et c'est probablement cela qui décida Morgana. Dans un brouillard de colère et de détresse, elle entama une longue procédure que Morgause lui avait apprise. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de logique de faire cela, mais elle avait ainsi à s'occuper durant ses journées. Même sa haine ne lui ferait pas oublier sa raison et sa froide logique. Elle n'allait pas marcher seule sur Camelot sans plan, aveuglément. Il viendrait un temps où Arthur ne serait plus tenaillé par les souvenirs de la pupille d'Uther, sa sœur, et serait capable de l'assassiner sans remords. Seule, elle marcherait vers sa mort. Il lui fallait du temps, une armée, des partisans, avant de pouvoir espérer reconquérir la citadelle. Alors pour s'occuper en attendant, elle entreprit cette préparation.

Cela lui prit des semaines, durant lesquelles elle se reconstruisit un nid pour elle et Aithusa. La dragonne grandissait, et bientôt elle ne pourrait plus rentrer dans la maison de Morgana, mais en attendant ce jour, la Sorcière profitait de la présence rassurante de l'animal aux pieds de son lit.

Aithusa ne parlait pas, mais Morgana l'en savait capable. Elle était simplement trop jeune pour cela à l'heure actuelle. Pourtant, elle se faisait très bien comprendre pour approuver ou désapprouver les actions de sa maitresse. Un simple regard de la dragonne permettait à la jeune femme de comprendre immédiatement si l'animal était d'accord avec elle ou pas. Et quand elle ne l'était pas, Morgana ne changeait pas d'avis pour autant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Aithusa ! Je sais que c'est dangereux d'aller si proche de la frontière, mais j'ai besoin de cette herbe.

Un grognement doux lui répondit. Aithusa s'inquiétait pour elle, rien d'autre. Quiconque aurait observé la vie de Morgana l'aurait traité de folle. Elle vivait dans une pseudo-grotte, avec peu de possessions physiques, passait ses journées à touiller des plantes dans des fioles pour en faire des potions, conversait avec un dragon qui ne lui répondait pas… Rien de tout cela ne paraissait très équilibré. Fort heureusement, elle savait qu'elle était saine d'esprit. Et d'une froide logique. Il existait de par les cinq royaumes de nombreuses caches connues uniquement des Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion qui contenaient des bijoux et de l'or. Morgause lui avait légué tout son argent, et Morgana l'économisait. Elle vivait de chasse et de cueillette, n'utilisant l'or que lorsqu'elle se mêlait aux humains et aux bourgs. Après tout, les armes et les bocaux ne poussaient sur les arbres, et elle en avait besoin pour vivre. Tout comme un millier de petites autres choses qui paraissaient naturelles d'obtenir lorsqu'on vivait dans une ville mais qui devenait infiniment plus difficile de se procurer lorsqu'on habitait une cabane dans les bois.

Malgré tout, Morgana ne ressentait pas le besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle se contentait étonnamment bien de la simplicité de sa vie actuelle. Probablement que l'attente rageuse qui habitait son cœur de récupérer le luxe de SON château l'aidait à surmonter cette épreuve avec philosophie.

Et puis actuellement, elle avait un but, alors tout allait très bien.

L'enchantement qu'elle préparait était complexe à réaliser, mais très simple à comprendre. Il s'agissait d'un enchantement à distance sur une personne particulière, puis l'obliger à vivre « hors de son temps pour lui causer la souffrance de l'inadaptation, la folie du retour en arrière, ou la douleur du revécu ». Ces mots-là étaient de Morgause, et Morgana ne les avait jamais réellement compris. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était la dangerosité du sort, et les mots « souffrance, douleur, folie ». Elle voulait causer la plus grande souffrance possible à son tracas perpétuel incarné dans la personne de Merlin. Alors elle s'activait lentement.

Elle se souvenait de tous les mots de sa sœur, et elle avait vérifié la formule dans l'une des caches. Morgause était suffisamment intelligente pour dissimuler ses livres de sorcellerie et autres artefacts magiques dans des endroits inatteignables, sinon pour quelqu'un doué de pouvoirs magiques.

La préparation était longue, nécessitait des ingrédients rares, et qui parfois demandaient eux-mêmes une préparation. Mais une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever à Morgana, c'était sa patience lorsqu'il s'agissait d'atteindre ses objectifs. Elle s'accommodait très bien de cette vie, avec Aithusa qui était toujours à ses côtés.

Puis un jour, ce fut prêt. Il ne restait que l'incantation, longue et complexe, à prononcer à la nuit tombée. C'était de prime abord parfaitement étrange de faire ça dans la soirée. Mais en fait, Morgause lui avait expliquée que les effets commenceraient le lendemain. Sans toutefois donner plus de précision sur les fameux « effets ». Morgana espérait une intense douleur mortelle, ou qui donnerait à Merlin l'envie de suicider. N'importe quoi qui supprimerait l'embarrassant serviteur de son chemin.

Comme le sort allait lui prendre une partie de la nuit, Morgana décida de faire une sieste dans l'après-midi. Elle s'en éveilla sous l'impulsion du museau rieur d'Aithusa, qui la regardait avec le sourire. La dragonne savait que ce jour était important pour Morgana, et même l'inquiétude de l'animal ne pouvait entacher sa volonté de faire plaisir à sa maîtresse. Elle se montrait enjouée, couinant et émettant des cris de ravissement, contente de voir l'achèvement des semaines de travaux de Morgana. Peut-être qu'après, la jeune femme allait cesser ses dangereuses expériences.

En temps normal, la joie d'Aithusa ravissait Morgana, et elle avait le don de l'apaiser. Mais en se relevant de sa longue sieste, la sorcière ne se sentait pas très bien. Ses rêves, imprécis et douloureux, lui peuplaient encore la tête, et elle confondait imaginaire et réalité. La tête embrumée et l'esprit pas assez réveillé, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle n'était pas assez lucide pour lancer correctement le sort. Les gémissements aigus d'Aithusa ne l'atteignirent pas, et elle commença à psalmodier sa longue litanie de mots d'un autre âge.

Agenouillée devant sa cabane, elle faisait fi des protestations de la dragonne qui tournait autour d'elle, tandis que la lune se levait et que l'incantation n'en finissait pas. Devant elle, la mixture qu'elle avait préparée bouillonnait, et disparut alors qu'elle acheva le sort, offrande à Gaia et Chronos, pour les supplier d'accéder au succès.

Mais Morgana était perturbé, absolument pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Dans sa tête, tout se mélangeait. Merlin ou Emrys ? Lequel avait-elle voulu envouter et détruire ? Lequel détestait-elle le plus ? Elle ne savait plus. Morgause avait été très claire la dessus : le sort ne pouvait fonctionner que si l'enchanteresse le pratiquant connaissait sa cible, qu'elle le représentait mentalement. Or plus rien n'était clair dans la tête de la sorcière. Les vapeurs de la mixture s'étaient infiltrées dans son esprit, obscurcissant sa conscience d'une brume inhabituelle.

Elle gardait les yeux ouverts, mais le monde était flou, incertain. Elle tenta de se relever, mais sa stabilité précaire ne lui permit de se retrouver fermement debout. Elle oscilla, cherchant de la main quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher tandis que son estomac protestait violemment et lui donnait envie de vomir. Jamais Morgause ne lui avait parlé des conséquences d'un tel sort. Malheureusement pour Morgana, jouer avec le temps et l'espace n'était pas si simple, et il fallait payer un prix, souvent élevé. En l'occurrence, dans ce type de sort, l'enchanteresse laissait une part de sa vie. Ce sort altérait le cours naturel de la Terre. Et pour modifier aussi profondément l'ordre des choses, il fallait offrir une compensation au dieu du temps : le prix était extrêmement simple, on offrait aux dieux une partie de sa vie. Le passé était écrit dans le marbre, mais le futur restait à construire et personne ne pouvait le prédire.

Personne, sauf ceux qui pactisaient avec Chronos. En offrant une part de leur existence en lançant ce sort, il savait que leur vie était réduite d'autant qu'il projetait l'ensorcelé dans le temps. Mais cela, Morgana l'ignorait car Morgause elle-même n'était pas au courant.

De fait, Morgana n'était absolument pas préparée à la sensation qu'une partie de sa vie tentait de s'extraire de son corps pour lui échapper et servir d'offrande. Pire encore, son esprit était déjà peu lucide lorsqu'elle avait lancé l'enchantement, au point qu'elle ignorait quelle personne elle visait –Emrys ou Merlin– et elle n'avait pas envisagé la moindre durée.

Or la magie réclamait son dû. Le sorcier qui déclamait pareille incantation sans en connaître parfaitement les conséquences ne pouvait qu'une seule issue possible : la mort. Faute de pouvoir quantifier le nombre de jours, de mois ou d'années sacrifiés dans l'entreprise, les dieux réclamaient en paiement l'intégralité de la vie de l'incanteur. C'était donc le sort qui attendait en toute logique Morgana, a fortiori puisqu'elle ne savait même pas vers qui le sort était censé s'orienter.

Toussant, chancelant, Morgana se sentait partir et lutait violemment pour rester conscience. Mais ses yeux papillonnaient, elle ne parvenait pas à les ouvrir correctement. Elle se courba pour vomir tant les entrailles lui brûlaient. Elle aurait pu s'évanouir et ne jamais se réveiller, mais c'était sans compter Aithusa.

La dragonne nourrissait pour Morgana la plus forte des affectations depuis leur première rencontre, et chaque journée passée en compagnie de la sorcière avait renforcé cet attachement. Elle n'était pas prête à laisser celle qu'elle considérait comme sa plus fidèle compagne, amie, protectrice et maîtresse, sans défense.

Son cri de douleur déchira l'air et ranima la conscience presque éteinte de Morgana, qui se redressa soudain, l'air hagard. Aussitôt, l'antique animal se plaça à ses côtés et lui servit de support, crachant du feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. S'accrochant aux écailles comme à une bouée, Morgana crachota d'une voix rocailleuse des mots sans suite.

- Eau… parvint à discerner Aithusa au milieu de tout ça.

L'intelligente animal se mit aussitôt en route vers la rivière qui coulait à proximité avec la ferme intention d'y pousser Morgana afin qu'elle recouvre ses esprits. En attendant, la dragonne se concentrait pour tendre son esprit vers Morgana, et parvint à entrer en communication avec celui-ci. Alors, avec une patience et une abnégation à toute épreuve, Aithusa entreprit de repousser les présences malfaisantes qui tentaient de s'emparer de l'âme de sa maîtresse. Mais l'effort est de taille pour la malheureuse.

Elle devait simultanément porter Morgana qui s'accrochait à elle en tremblant, et progressait en direction de l'eau à la vitesse d'une tortue, réchauffer l'air de son souffle puissant sans brûler leur maison, et conserver son lien mental avec la sorcière. Elle s'escrimait en vain à tout mener de front, et faillit renoncer plusieurs fois, mais alors la main de Morgana se posait avec plus de douceur sur sa peau, et faisait des caresses amicales. Sous toutes les actions conjuguées d'Aithusa, Morgana reprenait des forces et marchait d'un pas plus assuré, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient clairement et voyaient plus distinctement.

Lorsqu'elles parvinrent cahin-caha à la rivière, Morgana avait repris suffisamment de force pour se tenir debout sans aide, et la brume devant ses yeux avait disparu. Restait celle de son cerveau, qu'on tentait toujours de lui arracher et qu'elle repoussait de son mieux. Dès qu'elle aurait bu et se serait rafraichie, ça irait mieux, elle en était sûre.

C'était peut être la magie qui se battait contre elle, mais elle était une grande Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, la dernière de son espèce à se battre pour le retour de la magie en terre d'Albion depuis que son frère avait pris la tête du royaume. Jamais la magie ne tuerait totalement, sciemment et violemment la dernière des ses enfants ainsi, elle en était sûre. Malheureusement, elle ignorait que le plus puissant des enfants de la magie était toujours en vie et se battait par d'autres moyens que les siens, mais dans un but semblable. Et elle ignorait également que la Magie, qui naissait de la Terre, n'avait pas d'incidence sur le temps et l'espace, et donc ne pourrait la sauver des puissances destructrices qu'elle avait réveillées et qui réclamaient leur offrande.

Elle s'agenouilla près de la rivière, tandis qu'Aithusa se laissait tomber à ses côtés, épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait fourni.

La lune était pleine et éclairait l'eau qui chatoyait sous les éclats d'argent, et semblait animée d'une volonté propre. Puisant son courage dans la présence rassurante de la magie, terre nourricière qui s'écoulait dans le torrent et dans la présence d'Aithusa à ses côtés, Morgana trempa ses mains dans l'onde fraîche et repoussa plus vaillamment l'attaque mentale qui poursuivait sa quête sans relâche.

Il y eut un léger cri d'Aithusa sur sa gauche, et Morgana, inquiète, tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Elle aperçut alors le museau de la dragonne entravée par une lourde corde, et des mains humaines qui s'activaient autour d'elle. La sorcière tenta de crier, faire un geste en direction de son amie… Rien ne lui importait plus que la vie d'Aithusa, et elle ne réfléchit même pas à ce qui se passait. La prudence la plus élémentaire aurait voulu qu'elle observe les alentours et se tienne sur ses gardes, mais cela ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Elle ne parvint qu'à se jeter en direction de la créature. Elle ne l'atteignit jamais. Avec violence, un sac s'abattit sur sa figure, la privant de son sens le plus essentiel, la vue. Puis immédiatement après, ce fut un choc sur sa tête, et le trou noir de l'inconscience dans lequel elle chuta indéfiniment. Son réveil clair se ferait dans un puits noir lugubre et exigu, son futur palais pour l'année à venir.

..

Les mercenaires, payés par le Seigneur Sarrum se félicitèrent à grand renfort de tapes viriles dans le dos et de congratulations relatives à leur sexe « comme un véritable homme, félicitations les gars ! ». Ils tenaient la sorcière et son monstre, et ils seraient grassement récompensés pour ça. La surveillance de la sorcière avait porté finalement ses fruits. Tant qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'était assez difficile, voire suicidaire de l'approcher. Les hommes avaient finalement décidé de capturer la dragonne lorsqu'elle s'éloignerait suffisamment longtemps de Morgana, pour ainsi obtenir un moyen de pression sur la Grande Prêtresse, et l'obliger à se soumettre.

La maladie de Morgana et sa faiblesse leur avaient grandement facilité la tâche. Bien sûr, pour leur fierté d'homme, ils narreraient à leur Seigneur une lutte acharnée contre le monstre millénaire cracheur de feu, puis un bras de fer épique contre la sorcière pour parvenir à ce résultat.

Avouer qu'ils avaient profité d'un instant de faiblesse d'une femme amaigrie n'avait que trop peu de gloire.

Morgana se réveilla brièvement durant la chevauchée vers le palais de Sarrum, où elle serait offerte comme un vulgaire cerf comme trophée de chasse. Son esprit sentit Aithusa enchainée près d'elle, aussi sut-elle que les mercenaires n'hésiteraient pas un instant à sacrifier la dragonne si elle se rebellait. Avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, elle nota cependant un point positif : plus aucun mal ne semblait être fait à son esprit, plus rien ne tenait de lui aspirer sa vie de l'intérieur. Les hommes l'avaient assommée, et cela avait rompu le lien mental avec la magie maléfique qui réclamait son dû. De fait, elle était saine et sauve. Du moins, pour cette menace là. Concernant les hommes qui la malmenaient, rien n'était moins sûr. L'autre mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'elle n'avait au final aucune certitude sur la réussite de son sort. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tout cela serait encore pire que le reste, car elle aurait manqué de mourir, mis la vie d'Aithusa en danger et se serait fait capturer en vain.

Sur cette considération peu joyeuse, et à cause d'un cahot plus fort que les autres sur la route, elle retomba dans l'inconscience pour de bon.

...

_J'avais dit lent ? Ça l'est tellement qu'on n'a même pas encore vu les personnages principaux ! ^^ Au prochain chapitre, le Me 25 donc :)_

_Reviews ? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis hyper déçue que PERSONNE n'ait relevé la brillante référence du titre du chapitre 1 ! _

_Dans celui-là, je continue de poser un décor qui me servira (ou pas ^^) pour la fin ) Mais il est important de voir dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Merlin avant son voyage…_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**L'humour est le plus court chemin d'un homme à un autre [George Wolinski]**

Merlin ouvrit lentement les yeux, fatigué. Tout aussi lentement, il s'extirpa de son lit et de ses couvertures douillettes, et passa des vêtements. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à s'ouvrir correctement, même lorsqu'il les frotta vivement à l'eau froide de la bassine de sa chambre. Résigné à se traîner toute la journée dans cet état lamentable et apathique, il soupira et prit la décision de demander un fortifiant quelconque à Gaius. Mais il avait suffisamment versé dans les secrets de préparation des plantes avec son mentor pour savoir que l'effet d'une telle potion ne sera pas immédiat, et donc qu'il lutterait toute la matinée. Arthur allait râler après lui, et ses lenteurs. Mais comme de toute manière, Arthur trouvait toujours un prétexte pour râler, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Il sortit de sa chambre et émit un borborygme incompréhensible qui pouvait s'apparenter à un bonjour en direction de Gaius, qui loin de se formaliser de ce manque de politesse, lui adressa un tonitruant salut. Enfin, perçu comme tonitruant par les oreilles bourdonnantes de Merlin, qui grommela en réponse.

En plus de sa fatigue qui freinait ses muscles et ses gestes, Merlin sentait une présence dérangeante et tiraillante dans sa tête. C'était une sensation étrange, et sans aucune logique. Tout magicien qu'il était, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui permettrait d'entrer dans la tête d'un autre, mais c'était pourtant l'effet que ça lui faisait. Comme si un étranger essayait de s'infiltrer sous un crâne, dans un but qu'il ignorait. Secouant la tête, il se morigéna. Même si un tel enchantement existait, il exigerait beaucoup de puissance. Sa seule ennemie ayant le talent nécessaire était Morgana, et même si la faiblesse de Merlin l'avait laissée en vie durant leur dernier affrontement, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer autant de magie.

D'autant que Merlin s'imaginait qu'il faudrait une proximité physique de la sorcière avec lui, pour réussir cela. A distance, c'était probablement impossible. Et à moins que la cloche d'alarme ne se mette à sonner durant la prochaine heure pour annoncer la présence de Morgana dans la citadelle, Merlin se dit que tout cela n'était qu'une impression due à sa mauvaise nuit. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de se passer la main à l'arrière de son crâne pour le frotter vigoureusement, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de lui supprimer la migraine et l'impression d'avoir des yeux braqués sur sa nuque.

Il s'assit lentement devant la table, où Gaius lui tendit une assiette de gruau en souriant. C'était assez mauvais à manger, mais ça tenait efficacement au ventre pour toute la journée, et c'était tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin. De toute manière, depuis des mois qu'il en mangeait, il s'était habitué.

Depuis la fin de la bataille contre Morgana, et le couronnement de Guenièvre, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, à vrai dire. Le pays se relevait des blessures de la virulente attaque de la sorcière, et de son bref règne, avec lenteur. Et Gwen était bien plus pragmatique que son époux en ce qui concernait la gestion des stocks de nourriture. Le gaspillage de Morgana les avait contraint à se rationner pour être sûr de reconstituer les stocks de provisions en prévision de l'hiver. Or la Reine était prête à bien plus de privations que son époux, et le gruau de blé et d'avoine imposé à tout le palais en attendant des jours meilleurs ne la dérangeait pas.

Arthur en revanche, avait souffert de la décision de son épouse. Il l'avait soutenue en souriant au départ bien sûr, comprenant la finalité de sa décision. Elle avait eu besoin de son appui pour l'imposer aux nobles, et il l'avait fait. Mais après deux jours de bouillie, Arthur avait presque supplié Merlin à genoux de lui apporter saucisse, jambon ou poulet le matin au petit déjeuner, dans le dos de Gwen.

D'abord rieur, Merlin y avait vu une occasion en or pour lui-même manger mieux. Oui, il amenait de la viande à Arthur sans que Gwen n'en sache rien, mais il prélevait en guise de taxe pour son silence une saucisse ou deux par-ci par-là. Arthur avait boudé et refusé de céder au chantage dans un premier temps, mais son besoin de viande l'avait rattrapé et il avait laissé faire Merlin. Ainsi, dans un château où tous les nobles faisaient grise mine au matin, le Roi et son serviteur mangeaient correctement comme deux conspirateurs. L'un et l'autre savaient pertinemment qu'ils se permettaient ces 'pillages' lorsque c'était possible, et lorsque le peuple ne manquait de rien.

Puis, au fil des mois, les nobles avaient récupéré leurs menus matinaux gastronomiques – sans excès toutefois, Gwen veillait au grain – tout comme le roi et la reine. Restaient les serviteurs, qui devaient conserver leur régime sec. Merlin, tout ami proche des membres de la royauté qu'il était, demeurait un serviteur et avalait donc à ce titre le gruau infect chaque matin. Parfois, il arrivait que Gwen ait pitié de lui, et elle demandait aux cuisinières de préparer le menu de son mari avec quelques excès… que Merlin engloutissait avant même d'apporter le plateau repas à Arthur, et le souverain vivait dans la plus totale ignorance des œillades complices et remerciements muets de Merlin à sa femme.

Aujourd'hui, Merlin se contenterait de son petit déjeuner habituel, et il avait tellement peu les yeux en face des trous qu'il aurait pu avaler n'importe quoi.

Après trois essais infructueux pour porter la cuillère à sa bouche, Merlin se força finalement à ouvrir totalement les yeux, et fut assailli par la lumière crue de ce début de journée. Après tout, nous étions au début de l'été, et dès le matin, il faisait très clair. La lumière eut le mérite d'achever de le réveiller complètement, et il offrit un pauvre sourire à Gaius. Inquiet de son apathie, le vieux médecin cessa de s'activer et vint s'installer en face de lui.

- Ça ne va pas ? questionna-t-il, soucieux.

- Suis fatigué… grommela Merlin. Mal dormi.

Il passa sous silence la sensation étrange à l'arrière de sa tête. S'il avait cru à tous ces boniments de bonne femme, il aurait admis en riant que quelqu'un pensait à lui parce que son oreille gauche sifflait. Mais il était bien plus conscient des réalités physiques d'un corps, et de la magie. Or la sensation dans sa tête ne lui semblait absolument pas naturelle pour être la conséquence de son état de fatigue. Ça emplissait son crâne tout entier, comme vivant en lui. Mais ce n'était pas sa magie, présence habituelle et familière. C'était différent. Etranger. Comme si on tentait de violer son esprit, mais tout doucement. Mais cela, il le garda pour lui, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter davantage Gaius.

Compatissant, le vieil homme se leva, farfouilla dans les étagères et lui tendit une potion revigorante, que Merlin ingurgita d'un coup sans se poser de questions. Il savait que ce serait le meilleur moyen de lutter contre sa fatigue. Et il comprendrait mieux la sensation étrange dans sa tête s'il était parfaitement lucide. Il reprit ensuite tranquillement la fin de son repas tandis que Gaius s'installait devant lui pour étudier un papier. Le silence confortable qui s'installa alors était une des choses que Merlin préférait. Profiter d'un simple instant de calme avec son mentor, avant le tumulte de la journée.

C'est alors qu'un cri inhumain retentit dans le château, et sans doute bien au-delà. Merlin ne se serait pas étonné que les oiseaux s'envolent brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres, au moins. Lui-même ne bougea pas, ni ne sursauta, pas plus que Gaius. Le médecin continua de s'absorber dans son parchemin sans paraître le moins du monde troublé. Quant à Merlin, il avala la dernière cuillerée et poussa un soupir.

Le cri retentit de nouveau, cette fois ressemblant davantage à un borborygme humain, voire même à un prénom.

- Arthur te cherche, je crois, nota Gaius sans relever la tête.

Merlin eut un sourire en coin.

- Je _crois_, oui, c'est le mot qui convient.

- MEEEEERLIIIIIIN ! tonna pour la troisième fois la voix d'Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Ou oublié de faire ? demanda malicieusement Gaius.

- Il me semble lui avoir promis sa tenue de cérémonie propre pour ce matin…

- Elle ne l'est pas ?

- Si, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de la ranger hier soir dans l'armoire, je voulais le faire ce matin en apportant le petit-déjeuner…

- Mais ce matin est ton jour de repos, sourit Gaius.

- Donc le roi n'a rien à se mettre, acheva Merlin.

Il échangea un sourire avec Gaius, absolument pas perturbé par la colère d'Arthur, qui allait défoncer toutes les portes du château pour le trouver, lui et ses vêtements.

A vrai dire, la scène était tellement peu inhabituelle qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le château pour s'en étonner ou s'offenser. En montant sur le trône, Guenièvre avait avant tout épousé Arthur, et la présence de Merlin sur les talons de son mari jour et nuit avait légèrement compliqué leur vie de couple. La plupart du temps, Gwen s'accommodait parfaitement de la présence du serviteur, mais il y avait des instants où elle aurait logiquement préféré plus d'intimité.

Sans demander l'avis de son époux, elle avait donc offert à Merlin une matinée de congé toutes les semaines. En fait de matinée, il s'agissait surtout pour Merlin de s'abstenir de monter le petit déjeuner et de réveiller Arthur avec violence. Un serviteur discret posait un plateau en silence pour les deux époux, et Merlin dormait du sommeil du juste. Sauf qu'Arthur avait très mal accueilli cette décision. Trop habitué à son Merlin, il avait ressenti un manque qui le poussait à brailler dans les couloirs tous les matins de repos de Merlin, pour des raisons aussi futiles que stupides, voire carrément imaginaires, juste pour le plaisir de le retrouver, lui et son humour acerbe.

Cependant, il ne négligeait pas Guenièvre pour autant. Pour ce que Merlin en savait, ils déjeunaient ensemble comme Gwen l'avait souhaité en instaurant ce repos hebdomadaire pour Merlin. Et juste après, le roi allait se donner en spectacle en gueulant après son serviteur. C'était là une douce routine qui ne prouvait que leur amitié, et rien d'autre. La vie au château était faite d'habitudes, d'engueulades et de piques avec Arthur, et Merlin était heureux.

Il eut un large sourire en s'étirant et en se levant. Désormais parfaitement réveillé, la journée pouvait commencer. 

Contrairement à toutes ces prévisions pessimistes, la journée de Merlin ne se déroula pas si mal. Elle apporta son lot de cris et de piques avec Arthur, de tentatives d'humour désastreuses incomprises et autres « trucs habituels Arthurien-Merlinesque », comme disaient les chevaliers. C'était Gwaine qui avait trouvé le nom et il n'en était pas peu fier depuis.

La dénomination de leurs échanges verbaux parfois vifs, et où Arthur se ridiculisait parfois, avait d'abord profondément vexé le roi, puisque Gwaine parlait alors de trucs Merlinesque-Arthurien. Réalisant que le roi ne se vexait que parce que le nom de Merlin passait en premier, le chevalier avait corrigé le tir, ramenant la joie d'Arthur. Et puis, il fallait avouer que ça sonnait mieux à l'oreille. D'un côté, Merlin était ravi de son amitié peu conventionnelle avec le plus grand souverain de la Grande-Bretagne, de l'autre voir tout le monde trouver ça parfaitement normal le gênait. Il aurait parfois aimé que ça reste du domaine privé, domaine étendu à Guenièvre et aux chevaliers. Maintenant, Arthur ne s'offusquait même plus de son insubordination même en présence des autres nobles.

Le mariage avait sérieusement calmé Arthur, qui prenait tout beaucoup plus sereinement, depuis que Gwen le tempérait au quotidien. C'était le grand roi qui s'élevait. Et c'était la fonction de Haut Roi qui écrasait l'ami Arthur de Merlin. Parfois, il sentait bien que si ses tentatives d'humour récoltaient aussi peu d'écho, ce n'était pas parce qu'Arthur, au choix : ne l'écoutait pas, ne le trouvait pas drôle, ne comprenait pas la blague, mais bien parce que les responsabilités lui incombant nécessitaient son attention ailleurs.

C'était à la fois triste pour Merlin de perdre son meilleur ami, le Prince qui pouvait se permettre de partir en chasse avec Merlin pendant trois jours sans que personne ne lui dise rien, au profit du roi qui ne le réprimandait même plus tellement il était fatigué mais également très réjouissant. Car Arthur s'élevait comme un modèle de perfection et de vertu, aimé et adulé de son peuple et de ses chevaliers. Il était juste et bon, excellent combattant, et Guenièvre lui apportait en complément la sagesse et la douceur, un zeste de candeur et une ouverture d'esprit appréciable. Ils incarnaient les souverains rêvés par tout peuple, et celui de Camelot témoignait de son amour envers le couple royal. Malgré les difficiles semaines post-Morgana, personne n'avait baissé les bras, et les gens avaient mis du cœur à l'ouvrage pour recréer leurs vies détruites. Merlin savait que c'était la figure de leader qu'incarnait Arthur qui leur permettait de tenir.

Et il avait hélas bien trop conscience des sacrifices que cette image de perfection généreuse impliquait, pour Arthur comme pour Gwen. Et comme pour lui, le pilier inébranlable de l'ombre.

Qu'importait ses ennuis, sa fatigue, jamais Merlin ne cesserait d'être fier de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il avait le triomphe modeste, et n'avait jamais revendiqué quoi que ce soit pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sa foi en Arthur était tellement inébranlable qu'il était persuadé que le roi aurait été capable de réussir seul tous les progrès des dernières années. Mais sans Merlin pour le pousser dans la bonne direction, sans doute aurait-il échoué parfois, se serait trompé de route, et aurait mis plus de temps pour parvenir au glorieux futur qui se dessinait devant eux. Albion n'aurait pas attendu Arthur, mais grâce au soutien de Merlin, voilà où ils en étaient.

Merlin regardait le soir tomber sur la ville, et les torches s'illuminer partout. La nuit déployait son manteau d'encre au-dessus d'eux, lentement et tranquillement. Contempler le village paisible qui se préparait aux activités nocturnes était l'un des plus grands plaisir de Merlin. C'était l'accomplissement de dix années de sacrifices au service d'Arthur, dix années durant lesquelles il avait gagné l'admiration, le respect et l'amitié du roi grâce à un humour plus que souvent hasardeux.

Il restait une dernière chose que Merlin souhaitait voir, mais c'était probablement un travail de tellement longue haleine qu'il lui prendrait une vie. Il avait déjà sacrifié les deux tiers de sa vie dans l'entreprise, et il entendait bien continuer pour voir son but accompli : la réhabilitation de la magie à Camelot. Etape une, l'acceptation des pouvoirs de Merlin à Arthur. Pour cela, il était en bonne voie car la confiance que lui accordait le souverain grandissait de jour en jour. Jusqu'au moment où il serait enfin prêt. Etape deux, expliquer à un peuple qu'il fallait remettre en cause la devise « la Magie est mauvaise » qu'ils connaissaient et appliquaient depuis presque une trentaine d'années. Cela prendrait du temps de faire évoluer les mentalités. Et avant tout ça, il y avait l'étape zéro, la plus dure selon Merlin : se débarrasser de Morgana.

Il soupira profondément et chassa la sorcière de son esprit, et préféra se concentrer sur cette maison qui venait de s'illuminer, juste sous ses yeux, et dans laquelle venait de naître une petite fille. Merlin avait assisté Gaius dans l'accouchement il y avait douze heures à peine. L'enfant était pleine de vie, et la mère éclatante de santé malgré son épuisement, et il y avait fort à parier que la petite vivrait, contrairement aux deux précédents enfants du couple. Merlin s'accrocha à cette pensée positive pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime.

Derrière lui, il entendit Gwen et Arthur rentrer et s'activer dans la pièce, insouciants du jeune homme qui prenait une pause. Enfin, ça n'allait pas durer.

- Tu as fini de bayer aux corneilles Merlin ? lança Arthur d'un ton faussement agacé.

Lentement, Merlin se détourna de la ville bruissante d'activité et fit face à son Seigneur. Arthur avait l'air vexé, mais son œil pétillait, preuve qu'il ne réprimandait pas réellement Merlin. Mais ce dernier était fatigué, encore et toujours. La potion donnée par Gaius avait fait son œuvre dans l'après-midi, comme prévu, mais elle ne faisait que masquer les symptômes physiques. Sa douleur mentale n'avait malheureusement pas diminué. Ce n'était rien, ou presque. Un picotement, à peine un effleurement. Merlin n'avait eu de cesse de le sentir toute la journée, et de se passer une main rageuse à l'arrière de son crâne, comme si ça aurait pu avoir une quelconque utilité.

Et finalement, il en arrivait au soir avec la tête bourdonnante et lourde, les paupières gonflées. Il ne rêvait que de son lit sans comprendre la raison de son état. Ça avait empiré depuis le début de la tombée de la nuit. Il était sûr que ce qu'il sentait était totalement anormal, et il subodorait quelque chose de magique. Cependant, ça n'avait pour l'instant aucun impact négatif. Un peu de fatigue oui, mais ça ne semblait pas agressif.

Il prit donc la ferme résolution de ne rien dire à Gaius, de se reposer tranquillement cette nuit et d'attendre pour voir et prendre une décision concernant ce fait.

Il offrit son visage las à Arthur, et réalisa en voyant le regard soucieux d'Arthur qu'il avait dû mettre du temps à répondre, et n'avait même plus conscience de ce que venait de dire son souverain

- Pardon Sire, vous disiez ? s'excusa-t-il de son ton le plus affable.

Arthur continuait de le scruter, inquiet, sans lui répondre.

- Ça ne va pas Merlin ? finit-il par demander. Tu es très pâle.

Surpris, Merlin ne sut que répondre. Son état se voyait donc tant que cela ? C'était étrange, car il avait tout fait pour le dissimuler. Il avait sans doute plus de besoin de sommeil qu'il le pensait, en fin de compte.

- Tu peux disposer pour la soirée, ajouta négligemment Arthur.

Mais il ne regardait plus Merlin en disait cela. Il était vrai que Merlin avait apporté les repas, ouvert le lit, et préparé la soirée du couple royal, mais il était encore exceptionnellement tôt pour qu'Arthur le renvoie ainsi. Or ce n'était clairement plus l'état de santé de Merlin qui motivait la décision du roi. Guenièvre était passée dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, et il admirait sa femme depuis, qui réarrangeait certains éléments de la pièce. De sa coiffure habituellement parfaite s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, signe de sa journée chargée, et dessinaient sur son front des ombres chatoyantes. Inconsciente du regard béat d'admiration de son mari, la jeune femme continuait de s'activer dans la pièce, avant de redresser la tête et lui sourire.

L'écho de son sourire l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse la tenture qui menait à la chambre à coucher et au lit royal. Le regard brûlant qu'elle avait lancé à Arthur ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions, et ce à quoi elle l'invitait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle n'avait sans doute même pas vu Merlin derrière son époux, sans quoi elle ne se serait jamais permis une telle incitation.

Arthur bavait presque littéralement d'envie, mais restait figé, indécis. Derrière lui, Merlin rirait sous cape. Le souverain était toujours d'une faiblesse affligeante quand il s'agissait de sa femme, mais la consécration de leur bonheur empêchait Merlin de trop se moquer de lui.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, reprit Arthur en tentant de contrôler sa voix. Va te coucher.

Merlin se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire. Quelque soit l'état de délabrement physique dans lequel il se trouvait, la seule raison pour laquelle Arthur le congédiait à peine le soir tombé, c'était bien Guenièvre.

- Vous voulez profiter de votre femme ? lança d'un ton badin, mi-cynique, mi-innocent, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Arthur grimaça.

- Si tu fais encore de l'humour, c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal, constata-t-il placidement, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de son serviteur.

- Dans ce cas, je reste, décréta Merlin. Je vais pouvoir vous aider à vous préparer pour la nuit…

- Non ! refusa Arthur un peu trop précipitamment pour être honnête.

Merlin ne retint pas cette fois l'éclat amusé que l'air paniqué d'Arthur lui inspirait. Le roi avait toujours peur que Merlin s'immisce dans sa relation privée avec Guenièvre, sans réaliser que Merlin était déjà bien trop impliqué. C'était le serviteur qui avait soutenu leur amour, et les avait conduit l'un vers l'autre. Mais ça ne devait pas aller plus loin. Gwen adorait Merlin, mais elle avait refusé tout net qu'il pénètre dans la chambre à coucher le soir. Elle avait érigé des barrières pour leur intimité, des barrières sous-entendues que Merlin avait parfaitement perçues.

Mais Arthur, aveugle-en-chef, n'avait jamais rien compris du langage muet qu'usait Gwen et Merlin, comme les deux grands amis qu'ils étaient. Aussi continuait-il de s'emporter brusquement quand Merlin faisait mine de s'incruster alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une soirée tranquille avec sa femme. Il n'avait toujours pas compris que Merlin faisait cela uniquement pour l'embêter, et que jamais il ne se serait permis plus de familiarité.

Complètement hilare, Merlin s'inclina et souhaita une bonne nuit à Arthur avec un clin d'œil appuyé. Guenièvre, revenue dans la pièce en chemise de nuit, lui offrit un sourire de connivence. Arthur était cramoisi.

Parfois, Merlin se demandait si le roi comprenait que Merlin n'ignorait rien des activités naturelles auxquelles s'adonnait le couple marié, et qu'il tentait de préserver l'innocence du valet en refusant d'en parler. Mais la vertu de Merlin s'était envolé il y avait longtemps de ça déjà et voir Arthur se comporter ainsi déclenchait toujours des crises de rire chez lui.

Il riait toujours en sortant de la pièce, et cela finit par déclencher une crise de toux, si violente qu'elle l'obligea à se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. La douleur qui lui coupa le souffle le surprit énormément, et il réalisa tous les efforts fournis par son corps pour lutter contre la petite intrusion mentale, et toute la fatigue qui en découlait.

Il pria alors de ne pas devoir gérer un quelconque problème magique cette nuit et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas ferme et affirmé avec l'intention de se mettre au lit au plus vite. Lorsqu'il parvint au laboratoire, il était désert. Sans s'en formaliser, Merlin attrapa deux-trois trucs à grignoter et les engloutit, n'ayant pas réellement faim de toute manière. Réalisant qu'il n'était pas en état d'attendre Gaius, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se prépara pour la nuit. 

Il entendit le vieux médecin rentrer à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à se glisser au lit, et s'obligea à aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à Gaius, qui lui rendit la pareille sans faire de commentaires sur l'heure précoce à laquelle il allait dormir. Il savait que Merlin était épuisé. Avec délice, ce dernier s'installa entre les draps, et resserra la couverture contre lui pour se créer un cocon de douceur et de bien être. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'opulent confort de la chambre royal, mais c'était sa chambre et Merlin ne l'aurait quitté pour rien au monde, tant il l'adorait. Et puis quand il avait froid, il lui suffisait de murmurer quelques mots pour faire étinceler ses yeux et tout allait mieux. Bon, il ne fallait pas en abuser et Gaius l'aurait sermonné s'il avait su, mais c'était bien pratique parfois, sa magie.

Poussant un soupir de plaisir, il sentit ses muscles se détendre et la fatigue de la journée – et celle accumulée depuis des mois, voire des années – disparaître doucement. Il se laissait tomber dans le sommeil, qui venait le prendre avec douceur, heureux de son repos. Malheureusement, le picotement de son crâne ne s'en alla pas aussi facilement que sa fatigue physique. Au contraire, elle s'intensifia à tel point que Merlin eut la sensation d'une violation mentale. Il avait tellement mal que l'absurdité d'une attaque magique mentale ne lui apparut plus du tout et il fut alors convaincu que Morgana était derrière tout ça.

Il était déjà au bord des larmes, gémissant et tenant sa tête entre ses mains quand la douleur atteint son paroxysme. Ce fut comme si on lui avait fendu la tête avec une hache tant la brûlure fut immense. Il hurla, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya, encore et encore, mais chaque nouvelle tentative ne produisait rien, et conduisait à le faire manquer un peu plus d'air à chaque minute.

La douleur de sa tête s'exporta dans le reste de son corps comme par des milliers de filaments en partance de son crâne, et à destinations de toutes les terminaisons nerveuses. Son corps entier s'enflamma tandis que les larmes qu'il ne cherchait même plus à retenir roulaient sur ses joues. Tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'une immolation à vif, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre feu. Il hoquetait et toussait comme si de la fumée s'emparait de ses poumons, mais c'était bien le seul bruit qu'il parvenait à produire. Tout le reste n'était que vagissements et sanglots.

Au prix d'un immense effort, il parvint à s'extirper de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre car il chuta avant de pouvoir l'atteindre. Les écorchures étaient superficielles, en comparaison de l'immense enfer qui vivait en lui.

Il tenta de hurler encore trois fois le nom de Gaius pour qu'on lui vienne en aide, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus étrange dont aucun son ne sortait. Sa main se tendit en direction de la porte, mais elle retomba lourdement contre le sol. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur les mouvements de son corps et il avait l'impression que seules ses larmes ruisselantes témoignaient qu'il était encore en vie. A aucun moment, il n'eut l'idée d'user de la magie, et ce fut un excellent réflexe, car l'utilisation de ses dons aurait exacerbé la douleur pourtant déjà violente.

Au final, les affres de la souffrance emportèrent sa raison, et il s'évanouit, sans témoin pour l'aider, à moins de dix mètres de quelqu'un qui aurait pu le secourir. Il y eut un bruit étrange que la surdité débutante de Gaius n'entendit pas, et le corps gisant de Merlin s'évanouit dans les airs. 

_Et hop, a p'us Merlin ! Suite __Samedi__ 5 __Octobre __!_

_Review ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! On, commence doucement à entrer dans le bif du sujet :) Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Rien n'a plus de valeur qu'aujourd'hui [Goethe]**

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut. D'un coup, d'un seul. Il y a une seconde, il était totalement inconscient, et l'instant d'après, il était parfaitement alerte. Sa position n'avait pas changé, et il restait vautré sur le sol, mais fait nouveau, il était trempé de sueur. Littéralement trempé. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et le glaçaient profondément. Car, deuxième fait marquant qu'il nota, la lumière se déversait dans la pièce. Il avait donc passé la nuit ainsi. Par terre, dans une position carrément inconfortable, et sur un sol de pierre gelé. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il grelotte donc.

Lentement et précautionneusement, il se redressa et fit craquer tous les os de son corps au passage. Chaque craquement lui arracha d'ailleurs une grimace de douleur, car tout son corps était ankylosé. Toujours frémissant, il saisit la couverture du lit et s'en enveloppa. Tout à la froideur de la pièce et l'expérience étrange qu'il venait de vivre, il ne remarqua pas que ladite couverture, qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute hier au soir était parfaitement pliée sur le lit, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

Il regarda sur le mur le carré de lumière qui se détachait, et le renseignait sur l'heure qu'il était. En fonction de la place du carré, cela lui permettait d'évaluer la hauteur du soleil. Sans surprise, on était le matin, assez tard. Presque midi. Il avait beaucoup dormi. Il était donc surprenant que personne ne soit venu le tirer du lit plus tôt, et ne l'ai retrouvé gisant. Ce fait glissa sur sa conscience sans parvenir à s'y accrocher, tant le reste le perturbait.

Il palpa rapidement son corps au travers de la couverture, cherchant à déterminer les séquelles de ce qui s'était produit. Sa tête ne souffrait plus d'aucun bourdonnement, même le plus léger, et à part la légère ankylose de ses muscles, il était en pleine forme. Cela le laissait totalement perplexe. Quel sorte d'enchantement pouvait provoquer une douleur tellement horrible qu'elle le plongeait dans le gouffre de l'inconscience, pour le laisser éclatant de santé au matin ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque chose de raté.

Cette dernière option était presque plus inquiétante que le reste, car elle impliquait que Morgana –Merlin n'avait plus aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'elle, désormais– allait recommencer et recommencer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne au résultat voulu. Or Merlin n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait souhaité obtenir, et cela lui faisait peur. Physiquement, il était dans les meilleures conditions possibles, mais mentalement, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure sans qu'il ne parvienne à formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Il en était tellement tourneboulé qu'il sentait ses jambes devenir du coton, et son ventre se nouer. Quand enfin il parvint à se lever, et prit la résolution de tout dire à Gaius pour avoir un soutien dans cette affaire, il s'était écoulé beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il se redressa fermement, et inspira profondément pour faire passer le goût étrange dans sa bouche qui rendait sa langue pâteuse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour se préparer à la longue explication qui l'attendait avec son mentor dans un premier temps, puis avec Arthur pour justifier son retard… C'est alors qu'il remarqua un fait étrange. Ses chaussures n'étaient plus là.

Hier soir, comme tous les soirs, il avait passé un pantalon léger et une chemise de toile pour dormir, avait ôté ses chaussures et passé des chausses. C'est dans cette tenue qu'il se retrouvait au matin, et ses pieds sur la pierre froide commençaient à le tirailler. Il aurait aimé passer ses bottines et apprécier la semelle qui le protégerait de la pierre fraiche. Certes, c'était le début de l'été et il faisait bon dans l'air ambiant, mais la pierre d'un château, quoi qu'on en dise et quoi qu'on fasse, ça restait froid. Alors ne pas trouver ses chaussures le perturba, mais pas assez pour qu'il examine la pièce en détail. Sans doute les avait-il enlevé avant d'entrer dans sa pièce, et non aux pieds de son lit, et il allait les retrouver dans le laboratoire de Gaius, comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Il fut dommage que la réflexion pédestre de Merlin n'aille pas plus loin car cela lui aurait permis d'étudier sa chambre plus en détail, et de noter foule de détails incongrus :

L'absence de son miroir et de sa bassine, par exemple. Le fait que le placard fermait parfaitement, alors que le bois du sien avait gonflé avec le temps et ne pouvait plus être clos hermétiquement. La couleur du bois du montant du lit, beaucoup plus clair. Il aurait également pu noter que les bougies presque entièrement consumées de la veille s'élevaient hautes, droites et fières comme si elles n'avaient jamais été utilisées. Les tables contre le mur étaient encombrées d'un bazar qui n'était pas le sien. Merlin aurait pu remarquer toutes ces vétilles, mais il ne le fit pas, trop préoccupé.

Resserrant sa couverture autour de lui, car il tremblait toujours de froid étonnamment, il franchit la porte du laboratoire de Gaius.

Là, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, quelque chose qu'il ne sut décrire le frappa de plein fouet. C'était le joyeux désordre habituel de fioles, de plantes, livres et grimoires. Beaucoup de poussière sur l'étagère de gauche, qui ne servait qu'aux décoctions les plus rares, et l'étagère du fond de la pièce beaucoup plus propre, car il s'agissait des plantes courantes qu'ils utilisaient tous les jours. C'était comme d'habitude et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme hier. Le lit de Gaius semblait avoir bougé d'au moins 25 centimètres, et Merlin était à peu près sûr que cette table n'était pas dans ce sens là hier. Se pouvait-il que Gaius ait changé la disposition des meubles, seul et sans le réveiller ? Ou bien qu'il ait dormi plusieurs jours d'affilée sans qu'on parvienne à le réveiller ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi les meubles auraient pu changer de place, mais pas pourquoi Gaius aurait fait ce déménagement.

Et puis soudain, il aperçut Gaius de dos, et il se sentit immédiatement plus soulagé. Au moins quelque chose d'immuable dans ce paysage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ! Avec un cri de joie, il dévala les trois marches et se dirigea vers son mentor en l'interpelant. Gaius se retourna alors.

Et poussa un cri d'effroi qui stoppa net Merlin. Ahuri, le jeune homme dévisagea le vieil homme qu'il connaissait si bien… et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. C'était Gaius et ce n'était pas lui en même temps. C'était Gaius, ses cheveux blancs, son visage ridé, ses sourcils désynchronisés et ses yeux clairs. Et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

Ses cheveux étaient plus gris que blanc, et il en avait davantage. Ses rides existaient un peu, mais elles ne burinaient pas son visage comme celui que Merlin connaissait, elles commençaient à peine à tracer des sillons sur son front. Ses sourcils étaient toujours aussi étranges et cette touche habituelle rassura Merlin sur l'homme qu'il avait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? l'apostropha sèchement Gaius. Comment es-tu entré ?

Surpris et complètement perdu par le regard dur dénué de toute amitié, Merlin fut totalement incapable de répondre dans un premier temps. Il fixa longuement le vieil homme sans comprendre l'animosité qu'il percevait dans ses yeux. Un instant, il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Ça pouvait presque correspondre avec sa théorie de l'endormissement pendant plusieurs jours !

Gaius se vengeait d'avoir dû veiller sur le corps endormi, et d'avoir perdu le coup de main que Merlin lui offrait, pendant une durée indéterminée, et faisait donc mine d'être fâché pour lui signifier sa désapprobation… tout en plaisantant. Car rien de tout ceci n'était la faute de Merlin.

Mais le regard ne s'adoucit pas, et la bouche ne se fendit pas d'un large sourire taquin. Au contraire, le médecin campa dans ses positions, et sa mâchoire se durcit un peu plus.

- Réponds ! lui ordonna Gaius. Que fais-tu ici ? Comment t'es-tu introduit ?

Le ton dur et sec claqua dans l'air comme une détonation, et fit sursauter le pauvre sorcier, le sortant de sa torpeur muette.

- Mais… Gaius… C'est moi… balbutia-t-il, toujours incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Gaius fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

- Je ne te connais pas, asséna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici ? répéta-t-il. D'où viens-tu ?

- Mais d'ici ! se défendit Merlin, vexé des accusations d'intrusion qui pesaient sur sa personne. Je me suis endormi hier soir ici, et je me suis réveillé ce matin…

- MENTEUR !

La voix claqua dans l'air, plus puissante et plus grave que celle à laquelle Merlin était habitué, lui donnant l'illusion un court instant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme différent devant lui.

- Menteur ! reprit Gaius. J'ai fermé ma porte à clé hier soir, et je suis sûr qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce ! Tu mens. Soit tu t'es introduit illégalement, soit…

Une lueur de compréhension froide passa dans le regard de Gaius, faisant frémir Merlin, qui n'avait déjà pas bien chaud. Il ne comprenait déjà pas grand-chose à ce qui lui était arrivé, mais l'attitude de son mentor n'arrangeait rien. Il se sentit subitement de nouveau fiévreux et tremblant, le contrecoup de sa drôle de mésaventure.

- Soit tu as utilisé la magie, acheva Gaius d'un ton tellement glacial que de la neige aurait pu se former dans la pièce. Dans les deux cas, c'est illégal, et tu répondras de ton sort devant le roi. GARDES ! GARDES ! appela-t-il.

Trop choqué pour réagir, Merlin sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et se laissa glisser au sol. Non seulement Gaius venait de le livrer en tant que magicien, mais il dégageait une telle colère et une telle haine à son égard que cela perturbait Merlin bien plus que le reste. Sans se rendre compte que sa pensée était incohérente, il songea qu'Arthur allait le reconnaitre, et démêler ce sac de nœuds. Dans deux heures maximum, lui et Arthur serait sur le terrain d'entrainement, et le suzerain et ses chevaliers se moqueraient de lui, qui avait si bien marché dans leur petite blague.

Oui, Merlin se persuadait de ça. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une vaste plaisanterie, probablement orchestrée par le roi. Qui d'autre aurait pu contraindre Gaius de jouer ce rôle haineux à la perfection ? Il douta légèrement cependant, lorsque les gardes arrivèrent dans la pièce, et le mirent sans ménagement sur ses pieds. Ils le poussèrent ensuite vers la sortie sans un mot, Gaius sur leurs talons.

Le trajet se déroula sans un mot, seulement le bruissement de la robe de Gaius sur le sol, et le tintinnabulement des armures des soldats. Merlin avait froid, et la sensation que tout cela puisse être une plaisanterie commençait peu à peu à s'évaporer. Ses pieds nus qui foulaient le sol de pierre le faisaient frissonner, et il avait perdu sa couverture tout à l'heure. Autant dire que malgré le soleil d'été qui pointait aux fenêtres, ses vêtements de nuit fins ne l'aidaient pas à conserver un tant de soi de chaleur corporelle et de prestance.

Il observait les couloirs sans mot dire, sentant une goutte de sueur glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'ils progressaient. Les couloirs étaient familiers et étrangers à la fois, exactement comme le visage de Gaius. Il _savait_ où il se dirigeait, il _connaissait_ les virages à prendre et la direction à suivre pour se rendre dans la salle du trône, mais_ rien_ ne paraissait semblable !

Il avait arpenté ces couloirs des dizaines, des centaines, voire probablement des milliers de fois ! Combien de fois Arthur n'avait pas eu une fringale subite, et réclamé de son serviteur qu'il aille lui chercher quelque chose à grignoter aux cuisines ? Combien de fois Merlin n'avait-il pas parcouru le château au pas de course, pour venir réveiller Arthur à l'heure (ou presque) ? Combien de fois une menace magique n'avait-elle pas fait son apparition, obligeant Merlin à la traquer dans les moindres recoins, pour l'éliminer ? Il était sûr d'être capable de se déplacer dans la citadelle les yeux fermés. Pourtant, il évoluait actuellement dans un univers différent qui faisait s'écarquiller ses yeux de surprise à chaque nouvel élément inconnu rencontré.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était des tapisseries manquantes aux murs, des portes qui paraissaient neuves, alors que tout le monde savait que le bois était vermoulu et qu'il ne fallait pas s'appuyer dessus, dans les souvenirs de Merlin.

- Où suis-je ? finit-il par murmurer à lui-même en frissonnant.

Il sembla que Gaius avait entendu quelque chose sans en percevoir le sens, puisqu'il se pencha vers lui. Mais Merlin ne répéta pas et se contenta d'avancer. Ordonner à ses jambes de rester en mouvement devenait plus dur à chaque instant, tandis que ses muscles se raidissaient, et qu'il prenait peur de cet univers auquel il ne comprenait rien.

Puis ils parvinrent finalement à la grande double porte de la salle du trône, les gardes le lâchèrent – ils l'avaient mené du bras tout le long du trajet– et poussèrent d'un même mouvement le battant, découvrant la vaste pièce. Poussé par Gaius, Merlin fit un pas et un autre. Et encore un autre.

De toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient croisées dans les couloirs, il n'en avait reconnu aucune. Mais c'était pour la plupart des serviteurs, et tout aussi intelligent que Merlin fut, il n'avait pas la prétention de connaître l'intégralité du personnel du château. Mais là, sous la voûte, se tenait des nobles, à en juger par leurs tenues et leurs comportements. La cour du roi Arthur aurait dû se tenir devant lui, des gens qu'il connaissait par cœur. Mais aucun des visages surpris de le voir ne lui était familier. Ils le dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse. Sentant sur lui les regards, Merlin réalisa qu'il devait avoir l'air particulièrement ridicule : En chausses et vêtements de nuit, il était à moitié indécent pour se tenir dans ce type d'assemblée. De plus, la sueur avait fait coller sa chemise à sa peau, et il avait donc l'air sale, expliquant les œillades dégoûtées que lui lançaient les femmes.

- Sire, appela Gaius d'une voix forte.

A cette étape, Merlin ne s'attendait plus vraiment à voir Arthur, ou du moins pas l'Arthur qu'il connaissait. Mais au fond de la pièce, il y avait un homme fort, de dos, vêtu de noir. Sur sa tête était ceinte la couronne, qui n'était pas la pièce d'or ouvragée que Merlin avait l'habitude de poser sur le crâne d'Arthur avant les réunions officielles.

Sous l'appel de Gaius, il se retourna vers eux, offrant à Merlin la possibilité de voir son visage. Alors le jeune sorcier s'évanouit, car c'était plus que ses jambes et sa conscience étaient en mesure de supporter. Il s'effondra au sol avec un bruit sourd, provoquant aussitôt des murmures surpris.

Uther Pendragon, jeune, venait d'apparaitre sous ses yeux. Uther Pendragon, l'homme qu'il avait vu mourir en tentant de le sauver, l'homme qui avait scellé le destin d'Arthur en attisant sa haine de la magie, et dont Merlin essayait de le soustraire à cet héritage.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était toujours dans la salle du trône, et Gaius tentait de le ranimer. Uther était assis dans son trône et le fixait durement. En revanche, penché sur lui, le visage du médecin était plus gentil. Le visage inquiet qu'un médecin poserait sur son patient pour s'assurer qu'il va bien.

- Gaius… c'est Uther, murmura-t-il, les yeux fous.

Fort heureusement, le médecin ne l'écoutait pas. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie. C'était inconcevable pour l'esprit de Merlin. Bien sûr, Lancelot était déjà revenu, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Premièrement, on n'avait jamais eu aucune assurance qu'il était réellement mort. Il avait traversé un voile, c'est tout. Deuxièmement, Lancelot était l'ami de Merlin, aussi le sorcier avait accueilli la nouvelle de son retour avec joie. Pas de l'effroi. Car pour lui, le retour d'Uther était synonyme de terreur.

- Qui es-tu ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? tonna la voix d'Uther, bien décidé à commencer un interrogatoire.

Prudent, Gaius se détourna de lui, voyant qu'il allait bien. Paniqué, Merlin chercha dans la foule un visage connu, mais personne ne sembla le reconnaître. Doucement, le jeune homme reprit contenance. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, quel était ce monde où tout paraissait semblable et différent en même temps, mais pour sa propre protection, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution : mentir. Or ça tombait bien, il excellait à ce jeu-là.

- Je… Sire, pardonnez-moi, commença-t-il, ayant parfaitement conscience que l'humilité flatterait l'égo d'Uther.

Il resta à terre, agenouillé, dans une position servile pour être sûr qu'Uther se sente dominant, et n'aille pas chercher trop loin.

- Ton nom, asséna le roi, glacial.

- Mer…Myrddin, acheva-t-il en mordant la langue. (1)

Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de donner son véritable nom.

- Et comment t'es-tu introduit dans les appartements de notre médecin ? Dans quel but ?

Merlin s'éclaircit la gorge, son cerveau recommençant à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Son histoire avait intérêt à être sacrément convaincante. Dans les yeux d'Uther, il voyait briller la haine de la magie. Or une intrusion telle que la sienne avait tout de la magie, vu la sécurité renforcée dans laquelle baignait le château.

- Eh bien, je…

- Sire ! Non ! l'interrompit la voix d'un jeune homme affolé.

Et tous les yeux se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix, c'est-à-dire derrière Uther. Et là, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux fit s'évanouir Merlin de nouveau.

- Arthur, murmura-t-il en retombant dans le noir.

A son réveil, la scène lui donna un goût de déjà-vu. Il gisait sur le sol de la grande salle, les nobles murmurant des questions sur son étrange comportement. Gaius était penché sur lui, et Uther l'observait de loin. Sauf que cette fois, à côté d'Uther, il y avait la farouche silhouette enfantine qui s'était introduit dans la salle au nez et à la barbe de son gardien.

- Arthur, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Le choc était de taille pour Merlin. Son Arthur, l'homme qu'il connaissait, admirait, servait, épaulait, son meilleur ami et le Haut Roi de Camelot se tenait sous ses yeux… à l'âge de six ans. Pourtant c'était bien lui. Son visage avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, et ses joues étaient pleines, comme s'il venait de se gaver de confiture. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient potelés, mais avec cette harmonie propre aux enfants. Il était tout petit, minuscule petit enfant, loin du fort adulte qu'il deviendrait. Mais plus que tout, ce furent les traits de son visage qui convainquirent Merlin que c'était bien lui. Les yeux bleus et profonds étaient exactement les mêmes, la bouche douce et claire aussi. Les boucles blondes étaient plus longues, plus emmêlées et plus claires que les cheveux du Arthur adulte, mais pour le reste, l'enfant était une copie conforme de son futur. Au moment où Merlin se fit cette réflexion, Uther l'apostropha :

- Comment connais-tu le nom de mon fils ?

Et d'un coup, Merlin comprit. Il ne se trouvait pas dans une quelconque réalité altérée de sa vie, mais bien à Camelot. Le Camelot qu'il connaissait, mais plus de vingt ans plus tôt. L'enfant qu'il contemplait et qui soutenait farouchement son regard était le futur roi d'Albion. Et c'était bien Uther et Gaius, tous deux plus jeunes, qui se tenaient devant lui. Une fois ce fait admis, Merlin retrouva sa lucidité. Il abandonna sa posture recroquevillé, et se redressa bien droit.

Puis immédiatement, il s'inclina en signe de respect devant le roi.

- Sire, énonça-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour le dérangement causé. Je suis un pauvre paysan en provenance de Eldoran, à la frontière Nord du pays. Mon intrusion n'en est pas une, je ne suis qu'un malheureux atteint d'un mal inconnu et venant chercher votre médecin si réputé…

Ça partait bien. Une fois le mensonge commencé, le reste coulait de source. Il s'inventait un nom pas trop éloigné du sien, tout comme le village. Il gardait sa condition pauvre, et il allait se servir de ses évanouissements pour justifier une maladie étrange l'ayant conduit dans les appartements de Gaius. Voyant Uther froncer les sourcils, il réalisa que son élocution était plus proche d'un noble que de quelqu'un de basse extraction.

- Je suis malade Sire. Vous venez vous-même de constater par deux fois les effets que ça produit. Je tombe, et je ne sais pas où je me réveille. J'ai cherché hier soir à trouver votre médecin, et me suis réveillé ce matin dans ses appartements. J'ignore pourquoi, ou comment.

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il put prendre son air candide qu'il maîtrisait si bien. Il vit que son propos trouvait son écho auprès d'Uther. Ce dernier se pencha vers Gaius pour deviser à voix basse de son cas. A défaut de tous les mots, Merlin parvint à saisir la teneur du propos, et s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Son mensonge marchait.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Gaius ? demanda Uther.

- Il est maigre, sujet aux évanouissements, et il tremblait tout à l'heure. Il est à bout de forces, voilà tout. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un menteur ou un sorcier. Son histoire est crédible.

Uther hocha la tête, pas totalement convaincu.

- Mais vous disiez avoir cloîtré vos appartements.

Gaius haussa les épaules.

- J'ai cru le faire Sire. Peut-être que j'ai oublié.

- Et comment a-t-il pu reconnaître Arthur du premier coup ?

Doucement, le médecin rit. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils, Uther était aveugle.

- Tout le pays sait que votre fils se prénomme Arthur. Quant à le reconnaître, ce n'est pas bien dur. Son jeu favori est d'aller fanfaronner aux portes de la ville basse, malgré vos interdictions… ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

L'annonce de la désobéissance de son fils fit soupirer le roi. Arthur était intenable. Aucun de ses gardiens ou professeurs ne parvenait à le tempérer, et il n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Exactement comme à l'instant, où il se tenait à ses côtés dans la salle du trône, alors qu'il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre le moindre de enjeux joués dans la pièce.

- D'où viens-tu as-tu dit ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Merlin.

S'arrachant à la contemplation troublé d'Arthur, Merlin releva les yeux vers le roi.

- Eldoran, Sire. Je viens chercher du travail à Camelot.

Uther hocha la tête. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air dangereux le moins du monde, et son histoire était étrange, mais pas improbable. Il décida de fermer les yeux sur sa tenue inappropriée, et le congédia de la main. Merlin s'inclina en signe de respect, et s'autorisa à respirer. Alors qu'Uther prononçait la dissolution de l'assemblée, il quitta la pièce au plus vite.

Il parcourut deux couloirs, et s'arrêta pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. La situation n'était guère reluisante. Il était à Camelot, vingt ans avant son époque. Personne ne le connaissait, personne ne devait savoir qui il était, et il n'avait aucun idée de comment repartir. D'ailleurs « son » Arthur allait-il s'inquiéter ? Avait-il réellement quitté le Camelot qu'il connaissait ?

Il en était là de ces questionnements lorsqu'une main brutale vint l'attraper par le col et le plaqua au mur.

- Je t'ai sauvé la mise, siffla la voix. Mais fais attention à toi.

Le visage de Gaius était rageur et agacé.

- Je suis certain d'avoir fermé mes appartements à clé hier soir. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais certainement pas sur un coup de chance. Alors je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, mais ne te mets pas de nouveau sur mon chemin.

Et il le lâcha et s'en alla à grand pas, laissant Merlin choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jamais son Gaius ne l'aurait traité comme ça, avec haine et virulence. Perturbé, il se laissa porter par ses jambes sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et sans voir l'ombre qui se pressait dans son sillage.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dehors, dans la cour gorgée de soleil de la fin de matinée. Des cavaliers rentraient au château, et il passa machinalement vers les animaux, flattant leur encolure pour qu'ils se calment à son passage. Il venait de dépasser les chevaux lorsqu'il entendit les deux cris simultanés. Le premier fut un cri aigu, enfantin, le cri d'un gosse paniqué. Le deuxième était celui d'un adulte rempli d'effroi.

Il se retourna.

L'homme qui avait essayé d'empêcher Arthur d'entrer dans la salle du trône –sans succès– était celui qui criait d'effroi. Il se tenait en haut des marches, les dévalait, mais était bien trop loin pour empêcher la catastrophe qui allait se produire : Arthur, du haut de ses six ans, avait trouvé fascinant l'étranger interrogé à la Cour de son père, et l'avait suivi. Inconscient du danger, il s'était précipité à ras des poitrails des chevaux. Sans doute qu'en temps normal, rien ne se serait produit. Sauf qu'au même instant où Arthur avançait, un homme avait bousculé l'animal sur l'arrière train, le faisait paniquer. Le cheval s'était cabré, effrayé, et fendait l'air de ses sabots, Arthur juste en dessous. Paniqué, l'enfant avait hurlé et des larmes de terreur pointaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir et de reculer, mais dans sa précipitation, il était tombé. Et voilà comment Arthur se retrouvait à quelques centimètres des sabots meurtriers d'un cheval devenu fou par les cris, à la fois de l'enfant et des adultes présents.

Du coin de l'œil, Merlin vit Uther avancer en courant vers son fils, tout comme des chevaliers, et le gardien d'Arthur. Mais aucun n'arriverait à temps. D'ici une dizaine de secondes, l'animal retomberait au sol, et il écraserait Arthur au passage, si toutefois l'enfant avait la chance de ne finir par le crâne fendu par les sabots avant.

Merlin n'eut aucune hésitation. Ses yeux brillèrent d'or, le temps ralentit, et il se précipita habilement entre les pattes de l'animal. L'instant d'après, le monde retrouvait sa mobilité habituelle, et il tenait Arthur serré contre sa poitrine, à l'abri de l'animal toujours paniqué. Un palefrenier s'occupait de calmer la bête, et la main malhabile de Merlin caressa les cheveux d'or d'Arthur en un geste apaisant. Il sentait les tremblements de l'enfant contre lui, mais il n'y avait aucun sanglot.

Uther arriva près d'eux, et exigea aussitôt qu'il pose son fils à terre. Surpris qu'il ne prenne pas plutôt le petit garçon dans ses bras, Merlin obéit. Aussitôt, Arthur se redressa, essuya ses joues en vitesse et renifla. Plus rien dans ses attitude montrait qu'il avait eu peur ou qu'il avait pleuré. Il regarda son père, d'un air désolé.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de dangereux, Arthur. Combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que tu es Prince ? Cesse tes bêtises, tu as passé l'âge ! le réprimanda-t-il.

La violence des mots du roi choqua Merlin. Quand il faisait des bêtises susceptibles de mettre sa vie en danger, sa mère commençait d'abord par vérifier qu'il allait bien et le rassurer avant de lui expliquer les raisons de son acte, et sa punition. Le manque d'amour apparent d'Uther était sciant.

Arthur ne répondit rien, et de toute manière Uther ne lui accorda plus le moindre regard.

- Vous avez sauvé mon fils, dit-il à Merlin. Cela mérite une récompense.

Trouvant à la scène un air de déjà-vu désagréable, Merlin ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Uther avait lancé un bref coup d'œil sur la manière dont Arthur se tenait, très proche de Merlin en guise de soutien.

- Vous allez devenir le nouveau gardien de mon fils, puisque vous semblez plus efficace pour lui éviter les ennuis que l'incapable qui exerçait ce poste auparavant. Vous commencez immédiatement. On vous fournira tout ce qu'il faudra pour ça.

Et il tourna les talons sans se retourner, ou même demander son avis à Arthur.

Et Merlin songea que décidément, sauver la vie du Prince Héritier Arthur Pendragon n'était jamais une bonne chose. Il se retrouvait baby-sitter officiel en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, dans un temps ou dans un autre !

_(1) Myrddin est le nom celte de Merlin, sous l'une de ses nombreuses orthographes. En clair, si j'écris Myrrdin ou une variante subitement, vous affolez pas, c'est toujours le même. Signalez-le gentiment et je corrigerais ^^_

_Prochain chapitre le Me 16 Octobre ! :)_

_Reviews ? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Doucement mais sûrement, on avance.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 3 : C'est une merveille d'ignorer l'avenir [Marguerite Duras]  
**

- Debout ! tonna une voix à son oreille.

Merlin ouvrit difficilement un œil. Le referma. Et rouvrit les deux en soupirant. Celui qui venait de le réveiller était l'ancien serviteur d'Arthur, qui l'avait accompagné dans sa journée d'hier pour lui expliquer ce qu'on attendait de lui au service du Prince. Mais aujourd'hui, Merlin serait seul. Seul avec un Arthur de six ans au caractère assez buté, comme il l'avait noté hier. L'ancien valet semblait à la fois profondément agacé d'être renvoyé sans sommation de son poste, et avait même commencé par haïr le nouveau gardien d'Arthur de lui avoir volé son emploi. Et puis il avait réalisé que plus jamais il ne serait mis au pilori pour les frasques d'Arthur, qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner. Alors il s'était mis à bénir Merlin. Ce matin, il venait réveiller ce dernier symboliquement, pour que ça soit lui qui prenne sa suite.

La veille également, Merlin avait réglé tous les détails pratiques de son nouvel emploi. Il logeait dans la chambre contiguë à celle d'Arthur, de sorte à être auprès de l'enfant en très peu de temps. Il n'aurait jamais de repos, ou de congé. Arthur nécessitait qu'on s'occupe de lui en permanence. Non pas qu'il soit retardé, ou assisté, mais c'était un enfant. Merlin ne pourrait pas se permettre de lui amener son repas et le laisser se débrouiller pendant qu'il faisait le lit. Il y avait trop de risques qu'il se blesse avec un couteau.

Au grand étonnement de Merlin, il avait découvert qu'Arthur vivait exactement dans les mêmes appartements que dans le futur. Les deux mêmes pièces spacieuses, une chambre à coucher et une pièce de vie. Bien sûr, la décoration et le mobilier n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes. Il y avait beaucoup moins d'épées au mur, beaucoup plus de coussins par terre, et sur les chaises s'empilaient les coussins pour qu'Arthur soit à la hauteur de la table une fois juché dessus. Mais sinon, c'était familier à Merlin. La chambre de Merlin, une pièce à peu près aussi grande que sa chambre chez Gaius, ne possédait aucune fenêtre, et comptait pour tout mobilier un lit et une armoire. Elle donnait directement dans la chambre d'Arthur. En fait, il n'existait aucun moyen pour passer du couloir à sa nouvelle chambre. Le seul moyen d'y entrer, c'était de traverser les appartements d'Arthur, et d'ouvrir cette porte, située au fond de la chambre royale.

Vu les lieux pour le moins spartiate, Merlin subodorait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un grand placard, qu'Uther avait décidé d'utiliser pour le logement des gardiens de son fils. Merlin s'en fichait royalement –c'était le cas de dire– de toute manière. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester.

L'ancien valet lui avait conseillé de toujours laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte, de sorte à pouvoir toujours entendre Arthur, même pendant la nuit. L'enfant était vigoureux, pas souvent malade, mais il restait un gosse. Il cauchemardait, avait des terreurs nocturnes, ou hurlait parfois sans raison. Ce serait le rôle de Merlin de calmer les angoisses du petit garçon.

- Courage Myrddin, lui lança amicalement le valet. Tu verras, dans ses bons jours, Arthur est adorable. Le reste du temps, c'est un démon.

Merlin haussa les épaules. Son nouveau nom lui faisait bizarre à entendre. Il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue, au risque d'oublier de répondre quand on l'appellerait. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de son voyage, mais il savait une chose : le passé est immuable. Kilgarrah lui avait toujours dit. Le passé est gravé dans le marbre, le futur se dessine dans le sable. Sauf pour Merlin, dans la situation actuelle. S'il voulait que le passé demeure tel qu'il le connaissait, alors il ne devait rien faire pour empêcher le futur de survenir. Son ventre se noua à cette pensée. Il aimait la maitrise qu'il avait sur son futur. Sa mère lui avait répété que chacun est artisan de son avenir, même si certains sont destinés à de plus grandes choses. Et Merlin savait que c'était ses actions qui influaient sur son destin, celui d'Arthur, celui d'Albion. Or ici, il ne pourrait rien faire sinon s'empêcher d'influer sur le cours du temps.

Rien que de songer à ce qui se passerait si l'axe du temps se modifiait… Il en avait la migraine. Première priorité, s'occuper d'Arthur, prendre ses marques avec lui. Ensuite, il réfléchirait à comment il avait atterri ici, comment en sortir, et toutes les questions relatives à l'espace-temps et aux conséquences du futur.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas que l'ancien valet était resté avec lui alors qu'il s'habillait, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci parla.

- Désolé pour les vêtements, grimaça-t-il. Ils sont beaucoup trop grands pour toi.

Merlin haussa les épaules. Une fois entériné le fait qu'il était dans les ennuis, et qu'accepter l'emploi qu'Uther venait de lui proposer lui permettrait de rester au château et donc d'être au cœur de ses ennuis pour mieux les résoudre, il avait dû avouer au souverain qu'il n'avait pas le moindre bagage, et donc pas de vêtements ni de chaussures. Uther en avait alors commandés au couturier de la cour, sur les explications précises de Merlin, qui seraient déduits de sa paye. Mais en attendant… comme il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader en chemise de nuit les trois prochains jours, il héritait de quelques vêtements de l'ancien serviteur. Et comme celui-ci venait de le dire, ils étaient bien trop grands.

Soupirant, il attacha fermement la ceinture pour éviter que la chemise trop grande ne devienne une robe, et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer les os de sa colonne.

- Merci pour tout. Je devrais m'en sortir maintenant, sourit-il.

L'autre acquiesça.

- Les instructions complémentaires sont là, lui rappela-t-il en lui montrant un monceau de papiers sur la table de nuit. Bon courage.

Merlin continuait de sourire, ne sachant que dire. Il était clair que le jeune homme était à bout, et qu'il n'avait plus la moindre envie d'exercer cet emploi, mais qu'il avait aimé Arthur. Il ne serait pas aussi inquiet pour son successeur si ça n'avait été pas le cas.-

- Bon, je vais y aller ? dit-il, et cela sonnait comme une question.

- Ça vaudrait mieux, l'encouragea Merlin. Je vais me faire connaître d'Arthur et tout ira bien.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que le jeune homme accepte de partir, et que Merlin se retrouve seul avec ses pensées. Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à souffler profondément.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de devoir s'occuper d'Arthur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau-né, mais d'un enfant de six ans. Il avait déjà les bases du respect, de l'obéissance. Il savait parler, marcher. Un enfant de cet âge n'était pas aussi difficile qu'un nourrisson, qui demande une attention particulière et totale. De toute manière, jamais Merlin n'aurait pu remplir ce rôle vu qu'on demandait généralement à des nourrices qui venaient d'avoir un enfant d'allaiter les petits nobles, quand la mère faisait défaut.

Le cœur de Merlin se serra. Arthur n'avait pas eu de mère, donc il avait probablement eu une nourrice. La femme qui nous allaite, disait sa mère, est celle à laquelle l'enfant reste attaché le plus longtemps. Et cette femme, où était-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi ce petit garçon n'avait qu'un père distant et un baby-sitter pour seule compagnie ? C'était étrange, d'être ici, pour Merlin. De constater toute l'enfance de son roi.

Il se leva, sortit de la pièce et regarda Arthur qui dormait encore. Dans son lit. Son immense lit d'adulte. C'était la première chose que Merlin avait noté en arrivant dans la pièce. Arthur n'avait jamais changé de lit de toute sa vie. L'imposant baldaquin n'avait jamais changé, immuable. Mais si l'Arthur adulte l'occupait pleinement, ce qui était d'autant plus vrai avec Gwen, ce n'était pas le cas de l'enfant.

Le cœur douloureux, Merlin contemplait la toute petite silhouette au centre du lit qui serrait dans ses bras un coussin, et dormait profondément. Qu'il paraissait minuscule dans l'immensité des couvertures ! Quelle idée saugrenue avait traversé l'esprit d'Uther pour faire dormir son fils là-dedans ? Oh bien sûr, il ne risquait pas de manquer de place, ni même de tomber s'il s'agitait pendant la nuit. Mais il avait des difficultés à monter dedans, tant c'était haut. Les draps étaient gelés, et Arthur était trop petit pour les réchauffer efficacement. Les deux images se superposaient dans l'esprit de Merlin : l'Arthur adulte qui ronflait, et l'enfant recroquevillé au chaud. Il nota que quelque soit son âge, Arthur avait une forte tendance enserrer un oreiller entre ses bras. Avec tristesse, Merlin réalisa pourquoi son Arthur faisait cela : réminiscence de sa vie d'enfant, il n'avait aucune peluche à laquelle se rattacher. Merlin se souvenait dans sa propre enfance d'un bout de tissu qu'il avait longtemps traîné avec lui, caché au fond de ses poches pour que personne ne le sache. Puis en grandissant, il avait appris à faire sans.

Arthur n'avait jamais fait le deuil de son doudou, puisqu'il semblait n'en avoir jamais eu. Et ce fut ce tableau, celui d'un garçon sans repères affectifs qui décida Merlin de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre la vie de mini-Arthur la plus agréable possible. Qu'importait les conséquences sur le futur, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il ne laisserait pas ce pauvre bout de chou seul ainsi, à grandir sans amour et devenir l'ingrat imbu de lui-même que Merlin avait rencontré… eh bien, à la fois dans quinze ans et il y a sept années de cela.

Lentement, il s'approcha du bord du lit, s'assit, et murmura :

- Un jour, tu seras le plus grand roi de ce monde, mon prince…

Tendrement, il caressa les cheveux d'or d'Arthur, emmêlés autour de l'oreiller.

La réaction d'Arthur fut immédiate, et tellement violente qu'elle surprit Merlin. Arthur ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, passant de veille à sommeil en moins d'une seconde, sursauta, et se redressa brusquement et s'échappa loin de la main amicale. De toute évidence, les réflexes d'Arthur et sa capacité de s'endormir et de se réveiller n'importe comment n'avaient jamais été altérés par son âge.

Le prince dardait sur Merlin un regard noir et furieux, comme si personne n'avait le droit de poser la main sur lui.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla Arthur.

Merlin fut choqué, non pas par le ton agressif, mais par la voix fluette, aux antipodes de la voix grave de son roi. Bien sûr. Il n'était qu'un enfant, qui n'avait pas mué.

Les yeux d'Arthur continuaient de lancer des éclairs, et il recula sur le matelas, se dérobant au contact que Merlin cherchait à établir.

- Bonjour Arthur, lui sourit le magicien. Tu as bien dormi ?

Le tutoiement lui semblait naturel et sain, pour un enfant. Ce n'était pas le Haut Roi d'Albion, mais un gosse qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était à Arthur de faire preuve de respect envers l'adulte qu'était Merlin, pas l'inverse. Perplexe devant la gentillesse non feinte de son nouveau valet, Arthur continua de reculer… et atteignit le bord du lit sans même en avoir conscience. Il glissa alors et entama une petite chute. En temps normal, Merlin aurait ri des bleus sur les fesses d'Arthur. Là, l'enfant allait se fracasser le crâne sur les dalles de pierre. Instinctivement, Merlin tendit la main et laissa l'or envahir ses yeux, et Arthur se cogna légèrement.

Aussitôt, Merlin se précipita pour faire le tour du lit et se pencher vers Arthur, qui se redressait déjà. Il n'y avait eu ni cris, ni larmes. Pourtant, l'enfant aurait une bosse si on ne la traitait pas. Les pupilles d'Arthur brillaient d'ailleurs un peu trop pour être normales. Mais la fierté du prince l'empêchait de se plaindre.

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Merlin par acquis de conscience.

Et de nouveau, il tendit la paume pour caresser les cheveux blonds, étreindre le petit garçon. Comme précédemment, peu habitué à ce qu'on le touche, Arthur fuit. Laissant retomber son bras, Merlin lui sourit de nouveau. Manifestement, il faudrait du temps pour gagner la confiance de cet Arthur là et lui apprendre l'humanité, les relations saines entre deux humains, l'amour et l'amitié. Heureusement pour eux, Merlin avait de la patience à revendre, et une envie d'aider son seigneur sans bornes. Car même à cet âge, Merlin reconnaissait son roi.

Sous ses joues rondes d'enfant se dessinait déjà sa mâchoire carrée, volontaire. Ses yeux bleus étaient peut être un peu plus clairs qu'ils le seraient dans le futur, mais la palette d'expressions qui pouvaient s'y peindre et que Merlin connaissait par cœur était la même. Sa manière de se tenir était semblable également. Droite, volontaire, fière. Arrogante. Arthur était Arthur.

- Je vais t'aider à t'habiller, d'accord ? Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt, et tu as une leçon chez maître Monmouth ce matin. Et je vais aller te chercher une potion chez Gaius pour éviter que tu n'aies mal à la tête. Pour éviter les bosses. D'accord ?

Lentement, Arthur hocha la tête. Alors tranquillement, Merlin se redressa et s'éloigna de l'enfant pour lui permettre de bouger librement. Tel qu'il était tombé, il s'était retrouvé très proche du mur, et Merlin lui avait barré la route en arrivant de l'autre côté. Or il semblerait qu'Arthur avait besoin d'espace. Merlin était bien disposé à lui en donner.

Il s'approcha de l'armoire et sortit des vêtements qui lui parurent minuscules, mais qui, au vu de la petite taille d'Arthur, seraient parfaitement adaptées. Dans l'ensemble, ça ne le changeait pas beaucoup. Chemise, pantalon de toile, bottines en cuir. Le petit Prince n'avait aucune originalité dans ses vêtements. Comme le voulaient les usages, Arthur devait être habillé comme les adultes. Il avait atteint l'âge de raison en apprenant à parler et à marcher, et même s'il ne siégeait pas avec son père, les cours dispensés par ses nombreux professeurs attestaient de son statut. Dès lors, il se devait de faire connaître par ses vêtements.

En effet, en caressant le tissu, Merlin constata combien il était plus agréable que ses propres vêtements de laine, qui le démangeait affreusement.

- Je peux m'habiller seul.

Merlin se retourna vers le prince, le jaugeant du regard. Quelle part de vérité y avait-il là-dedans ? A quel point pouvait-on faire confiance à un môme de six ans qui disait ça ?

Avec affront, Arthur soutenait son regard. Merlin rendit les armes, supposant qu'il faisait peut-être preuve de pudeur et refusait de se déshabiller devant un inconnu.

- D'accord. Je vais voir Gaius, je reviens tout de suite.

Et il tendit les vêtements à l'enfant et quitta la pièce sans réfléchir.

..

Gaius l'accueillit d'abord très mal, ce qui vexa profondément Merlin. Il parvenait à retrouver son Arthur chez l'enfant, mais constater la différence radicale chez Gaius était blessante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Myrddin ? l'agressa-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

Merlin s'obligea à sourire.

- Le prince est malencontreusement tombé tout à l'heure. J'aurais aimé prévenir l'apparition des bosses avec une potion à base d'Ellebore, annonça-t-il, neutre.

Aussitôt, à la colère succéda la surprise sur le visage de Gaius. Manifestement, constater que quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'y connaissait en potions et remèdes le surprenaient.

- Tu as des connaissances de médecine ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait en ouvrant largement la porte.

- J'ai suivi un enseignement… assez disparate, mais suffisant pour des problèmes mineurs, se borna à répondre Merlin.

Gaius haussa les épaules. Et tendit à Merlin une petite fiole quasiment immédiatement.

- Ne le fais attendre ou il va s'envoler. Et je te souhaite bien du plaisir si tu annonces à Uther que tu as perdu son fils… Il en faut moins que ça pour se retrouver au pilori, rit Gaius.

Mais son rire n'était pas taquin, ou gentil. C'était un rire froid et glacial, une véritable menace. Merlin se força à sourire en remerciement, et s'éloigna aussitôt, lorsque Gaius le retint.

- Myrddin ? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le prince, mais ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit à propos de toi. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es introduit chez moi mais je compte bien le découvrir. Et si je découvre que tu trempes dans la magie… j'ignore ce que tu sais sur Camelot, mais retiens bien une chose : ici la magie est proscrite, et la sanction de son utilisation est la mort.

Les yeux de Gaius luisaient, et Merlin eut un léger frisson. Mine de rien, Gaius n'était pas si mauvais en magie. Il sentait, probablement de manière diffuse, que Merlin émettait des ondes magiques. Et comme la prohibition magique avait commencé à la naissance d'Arthur, soit il y avait à peine six ans, il était parfaitement compréhensible que Gaius reste sur ses gardes. Il avait pratiqué des enchantements, et il avait été pardonné pour cela. On comprenait son envie de n'être en aucun cas assimilé à cette sorte d'engeance… Mais Merlin avait beau comprendre les motivations théoriques de Gaius, son cœur se serrait quand il constatait l'absence d'amitié du –pas si vieux– médecin.

Son sourire se crispa imperceptiblement en saluant Gaius. Il lui faudrait être encore plus prudent qu'il ne l'était dans le futur. Dans le futur, il avait Gaius pour le soutenir, l'aider, le cacher… Ici, il serait totalement seul. Livré à lui-même dans un monde qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et dont il lui faudrait sortir au plus vite… Le découragement l'étreignit un instant, puis il se rappela Arthur et son regard méfiant, sa confiance à gagner, et sa fragilité d'enfant. C'était une bonne raison de se battre.

Alors il reprit confiance, et se hâta vers les appartements du prince, bien décidé à commencer à tisser une relation avec le petit garçon. Lorsqu'il parvint dans la pièce, Arthur avait disparu.

..

_Ça va pas être facile de gagner l'amitié du petit prince hein… ^^ Mais bon, tout vient à point qui sait attendre ;)_

_Il y a, je le sais, beaucoup de comparatifs entre le grand et le petit Arthur. Mais c'est ce qui se passe dans la tête de Merlin : il superpose les deux images… ça finira par lui passer ;)_

_Chapitre court, je sais. C'est pour vous frustrer sur la disparition d'Arthur xD_

_Prochain chapitre le Sa 26 Octobre_

_Reviews ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Zouzou (reviewer anonyme ) : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : L'insolence est l'armes des personnes bien nées [Claude Aveline]**

Merlin regarda dans la pièce, définitivement vide.

_Sale gosse_, songea-t-il. Il avait filé. Où, dieu seul le savait, et il échoyait malheureusement à Merlin de le deviner et de le retrouver. Calmement, il contempla la pièce et tenta de réfléchir posément. Il n'avait pas les mêmes antécédents avec Arthur que son malheureux prédécesseur. Merlin connaissait Arthur. L'adulte, certes, mais il le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Avec un peu de réflexion, il lui était probablement possible de supposer où le prince s'était enfui.

Merlin s'assit sur une chaise pour réfléchir. Et rien ne lui vint. Il connaissait Arthur le chasseur, le Prince pétri de responsabilités plus grandes au fil des ans, le Roi écrasé sous le poids de la couronne. Où irait un enfant à qui tout était permis, et qui n'avait aucun devoir ? Découragé, Merlin soupira. Si quelqu'un d'autre que lui retrouvait Arthur, il irait au pilori. Ça faisait longtemps – depuis la mort d'Uther en fait, Arthur ne l'y avait jamais envoyé– que Merlin n'était pas allé au pilori, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le redécouvrir. Pire encore, si Arthur croisait son père sans son valet – ou allait carrément dire à celui-ci que Merlin le laissait tout seul– Uther entrerait dans une rage folle, et risquerait de licencier Merlin. Or Merlin avait besoin d'être ici pour avoir un jour une chance de repartir. Parce que même si sa priorité principale était retrouver Arthur, la deuxième était bien de ne pas s'éterniser.

En premier lieu, découvrir comment il avait bien pu s'échouer dans le passé, puis inverser le cours du temps et revenir chez lui.

_Mais d'abord, mini-Arthur,_ se morigéna-t-il.

Il balaya la pièce des yeux. Plusieurs vêtements jonchaient le sol, comme si Arthur les avait sortis, essayés, puis décrété que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais si on considérait le temps écoulé depuis la sortie de Merlin, il était plus probable qu'il les ait simplement jetés à terre pour embêter le jeune homme.

Le plateau du petit déjeuner princier, amené tout à l'heure, avait été à moitié mangé, ou plus exactement pillé. La nourriture avait débordé hors de l'assiette, comme si une petite main avait attrapé fermement saucisses et bacons, et les avait enfournés dans sa bouche sans tenir compte des légumes, et était parti la bouche pleine. Au moins Arthur ne se laissait pas mourir de faim. Mais Merlin se promit de lui apprendre la notion de couverts.

Réfléchissant à plein régime, Merlin essayait de transposer ses souvenirs sur l'enfant. Arthur avait dévoré la viande de son petit déjeuner, habitude qu'il garderait, liée à son besoin de protéine dans sa vie de chasseur et de guerrier en plein air. De plus, Merlin savait qu'Arthur n'aimait pas être enfermé. Ce n'était pas son genre, pas du tout. Il aimait la pureté de la forêt, l'herbe douce, le souffle frais du vent. Passer une journée complète à traiter des questions administratives dans son rôle de roi avait toujours profondément ennuyé Arthur, et le rendait bougon. En désespoir de cause, Merlin décréta donc qu'il commencerait par les lieux en extérieur.

Maussade, il quitta la chambre, laissant tout en l'état. Il n'avait pas le temps de ranger. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il croisa Geoffroy de Monmouth. Le choc fut intersidéral pour Merlin, qui le regarda se diriger vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Geoffroy avait l'air jeune, terriblement jeune, débonnaire et charmant ! Rien à voir avec le bibliothécaire parfois acariâtre que connaissait Merlin !

Ce jeune homme plein de vie lui lança un immense sourire, les yeux pétillant de joie, et s'adressa à Merlin, qui ne réagit pas. Le choc était trop surprenant.

- Pardon ? se reprit-il en refermant la bouche. Vous disiez ?

Geoffroy le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il haussa les épaules, semblant se rappeler que Merlin était un simplet malade avec des absences.

- Vous êtes Myrddin n'est-ce pas ? Le nouveau responsable d'Arthur ? Je disais, articula-t-il en semblant le prendre pour un débile, que j'attends le Prince dans la bibliothèque royale d'ici une demi-heure.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça immédiatement Merlin. Aucun problème.

- Parfait, sourit Geoffroy en dévoilant ses dents, replongeant Merlin dans un état de transe surpris.

Et il s'éloigna.

Merlin le regarda partir. Il avait oublié qu'Arthur suivait des cours, tous les matins. Voire plusieurs cours par jours. La liste de ses professeurs était affreusement longue, et Merlin n'avait pas cherché à la retenir. Il s'était contenté du premier cours auquel il devrait emmener Arthur, celui de Monmouth justement. Qui lui enseignait la généalogie et l'histoire des cinq royaumes, si les souvenirs de Merlin étaient bons.

Cours auquel viendrait s'ajouter la lecture, le calcul et l'écriture, l'étiquette, le maintien, la tenue, la diction, le protocole, la géographie des royaumes voisinant, les rois les peuplant… Puis plus tard viendrait les leçons de gestion du royaume, des impôts, l'organisation des soirées, des bals, des festins avec les chefs d'état, la rédaction des traités de paix… Bref, Arthur aura de quoi faire avant de s'ennuyer !

Merlin ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi commencer si tôt chez l'enfant, alors que ses notions de respect étaient déjà balbutiantes, mais bon.

Soudain une lumière se fit dans son esprit. Merlin avait lu toute la longue liste des apprentissages d'Arthur pour l'année à venir –au moins, vu le programme– et nulle part il n'avait vu l'enseignement de l'épée ! Or c'était quelque chose qui en tout temps avait fait plaisir à Arthur. Son épée était une prolongation de lui-même. Il tenait à Excalibur plus qu'à sa propre vie, et jamais ne sortait sans une arme. Si mini-Arthur n'avait pas de cours d'escrime, il y avait fort à parier qu'il en rêvait. Les chevaliers, Merlin l'avait constaté la veille, n'existaient pas. C'était Arthur qui avait fondé cet ordre tel qu'il existerait dans le futur. Mais des combattants d'élite, au-delà du simple soldat lambda, peuplaient le château. Ils étaient moins nombreux qu'il n'y aurait de chevaliers après le remaniement d'Arthur, lorsqu'il prendrait l'étiquette de chef de guerre vers ses vingt ans, mais ils existaient. Comment un gosse aussi fasciné par le combat qu'était Arthur pourrait-il supporter de voir ses modèles se déplacer tous les jours dans le château sans avoir envie de les admirer de plus près ?

N'hésitant plus, Merlin se lança à grand pas vers le terrain d'entraînement des épéistes.

..

Lorsqu'il y parvint, il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Accroupi loin de la zone d'entraînement se tenait le petit garçon. Il semblait en forme, et même d'aussi loin, Merlin vit que ses yeux brillaient. Au centre de la place, deux hommes combattaient et le petit garçon était émerveillé par leurs mouvements.

Merlin commença par courir vers lui, puis se ravisa. Le petit prince avait une demi-heure avant de devoir faire face à ses devoirs princiers. N'ayant pas le cœur à l'arracher au spectacle qui le fascinait, Merlin toléra de lui laisser un peu de liberté. L'essentiel, c'était de savoir où il était. Il ralentit, et s'approcha à pas de loup d'Arthur. Puis s'accroupit dans l'herbe moelleuse, de sorte à surveiller Arthur et voir le combat lui aussi. L'air était doux, et l'œil exercé de Merlin vérifia à distance la tenue qu'avait revêtue Arthur. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu qu'un enfant ait conscience des habits nécessaires au temps qu'il faisait. A priori, le jeune enfant semblait avoir mis ce que Merlin avait préparé, donc ça allait. On était au début de l'été (1), et ça ne servait à rien qu'Arthur ait trop chaud.

Constatant qu'Arthur n'avait pas l'intention de s'envoler, Merlin détacha son intention du blondinet pour s'intéresser au combat. Un très jeune chevalier, ou bien un écuyer, s'entraînait avec un homme plus aguerri. Malgré son âge, sa fougue et son agilité, le plus jeune avait bien du mal face à l'autre homme. C'était une force tranquille, puissante, qui déviait les coups trop imprécis de l'autre sans difficulté. Mais ça semblait être aussi un excellent pédagogue. A chaque fois que les deux hommes se replaçaient face à l'autre et que le plus jeune attaquait, l'autre lui adressait quelques mots de correction. Sur le placement de ses pieds, par exemple, ou sa manière trop raide de tenir l'épée.

L'élève hochait la tête et tentait de se corriger, buvait comme du petit lait les instructions de son maître. Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur. D'où il était, il parvenait à deviner les trois quarts de la face du petit garçon, et son visage était déformé par l'envie et la jalousie. Il voulait être eux. Mais il était tellement jeune pour cela… Son expression de pure tristesse brisa le cœur de Merlin. Pauvre petit prince. On ne lui accordait pas tout, finalement.

- Uther devrait changer d'avis, résonna une voix à côté de Merlin.

Il sursauta, et s'arracha à la contemplation du prince pour se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Un combattant d'élite, à en juger par sa cape, son armure et son épée. Et pas un jeune débutant. Le visage buriné par le soleil, l'homme était assez âgé –quand on considérait la moyenne d'âge des soldats bien sûr. Un maitre, probablement, ou dans tous les cas, un homme d'expérience. Une balafre se devinait dans son cou, et d'autres plus petites courraient sur son visage, et Merlin se sentit immédiatement à l'aise avec lui.

Il dégageait une présence rassurante, de tranquillité et d'assurance que Merlin apprécia tout de suite.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Vous êtes le nouveau souffre-douleur d'Arthur hein ? demanda l'autre avec un demi-sourire.

Merlin hocha la tête.

- Je m'appelle Galahad, se présenta-t-il en tendant une poigne ferme que Merlin s 'empressa de saisir. Et je disais qu'Uther devrait changer d'avis. A propos d'Arthur. Je sais qu'il le trouve trop jeune, mais regardez-le, ce gosse !

Merlin regarda, par réflexe. Il n'avait pas oublié l'envie peinte sur les traits délicats.

- Il en crève d'envie, et il est né pour ça ! Je l'ai vu marcher, faire ses premiers pas, et il avait déjà un sens de l'équilibre incroyable. Il sera un excellent combattant, très agile.

Merlin se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire qu'Arthur serait effectivement très brillant, mais plutôt de par sa force physique et son adresse que son agilité. Il était –serait– trop lourd pour être aussi agile que quelqu'un comme Gwaine, plus fin.

- Et pourquoi Uther refuse d'enseigner l'escrime à son fils ? demanda Merlin à la place.

Galahad secoua la tête.

- Il le juge trop jeune. C'est vrai qu'il l'est. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui apprendre à tuer dès maintenant ! Au contraire ! Mais s'il veut développer ses muscles, il faut commencer dès maintenant. En plus, je pourrais le faire. Uther s'entête dans son refus.

- Vous êtes maitre d'armes ?

Un sourire édenté répondit à Merlin. Un sourire plein de chaleur et de fierté. Décidément, cet homme plaisait de plus en plus à Merlin.

- Moi, et mon frère Gildas. (2)

Il désigna le pédagogue qui continuait sa leçon avec patience, alors que l'élève était en sueur et haletait.

- Gil' et moi, on est jumeaux, précisa-t-il. Gil' et Gal'. On est tous les deux les maîtres d'armes des hommes d'Uther. On serait parfaitement capable d'enseigner au petit prince…

Il semblait attendre une réponse, mais Merlin ne voyait pas très bien quoi rajouter, alors il se tut. Galahad reporta son attention sur le combat, et Merlin vérifia qu'Arthur était toujours là. Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Il est bon, commenta Gal'. Il deviendra l'un des meilleurs, surtout si son acharnement se poursuit. Mais il n'est pas adoubé. Uther le trouve trop jeune. Enfin quoi, il a seize ans !

Merlin hocha la tête poliment. Il était plus préoccupé par la manière dont il allait arracher Arthur à sa contemplation que le refus d'Uther de faire officiellement d'un jeunot un membre de la garde.

- C'est quoi votre nom au fait ? lui demanda Galahad.

- M… Myrddin, répondit Merlin.

Pas facile de porter un autre nom que le sien.

- Il faut que j'y aille, désolé, balbutia-t-il en s'approchant d'Arthur.

Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, qui sursauta et se dégagea immédiatement.

- C'est l'heure de ta leçon avec Maître Monmouth, dit-il gentiment. Tu dois y aller.

Les yeux d'Arthur le fusillèrent.

- Nan !

Merlin avait essayé la douceur, et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très efficace. Il opta pour plus de fermeté.

- C'est un ordre, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu dois venir.

- Nan !

- Arthur… menaça-t-il sans vraiment savoir de quoi il pourrait priver l'enfant pour le punir.

- J'suis prince, t'es un valet, t'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! clama l'enfant d'un ton horriblement arrogant.

Et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de fierté sadique de se savoir plus jeune que Merlin, mais pourtant plus puissant que lui. Un bref instant, Merlin envisagea de lui envoyer une claque, juste assez forte pour lui apprendre le respect. Mais le lieu public ne semblait pas le plus indiqué pour mater les coups d'éclat d'Arthur. Et puis Merlin répugnait à frapper un enfant, même sans intention de faire mal.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, s'insurgea-t-il. Tu es peut-être prince, mais moi mon rôle c'est que tu respectes tes devoirs. Et un de tes devoirs est d'aller en cours! Alors tu m'obéis, tu viens avec moi, un point c'est tout !

- Nan, bouda Arthur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Merlin perdit patience et attrapa l'enfant, le cala sur son épaule et commença à marcher. Arthur gigotait, tapait de ses petits poings dans le dos de Merlin en gémissant qu'il devait le lâcher, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il le ferait pendre pour ça, et tout un tas de choses incohérentes que Merlin ne chercha même pas à comprendre. Son étrange paquetage bruyant et gesticulant ne paraissait choquer personne sur le terrain d'entraînement. Certains lui adressaient même des sourires amusés, et Merlin devina que son comportement n'était pas exceptionnel. Mais il nota tout de même en son for intérieur de ne jamais faire ça devant Uther.

Puis ils passèrent devant l'élève et le maître qui s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause, et la mâchoire de Merlin manqua de tomber. Il faillit lâcher Arthur sous la surprise. Le jeune qui regardait son maître avec déférence, avait des cheveux presque roux, et tout bouclés. Sa musculature n'était pas aussi développé qu'elle le deviendrait, mais il était semblable à son double du futur. _Leon._

Leon, jeune et insouciant, Leon encore en apprentissage. Leon, qui deviendrait le bras droit d'Arthur dans l'armée. Leon, à peine plus de dix ans que le prince. Dans le temps de Merlin, cette différence n'était rien. Mais ici, quel fossé entre l'enfant braillard et l'élève épéiste appliqué.

D'ailleurs, Leon leur jeta un coup d'œil agacé en entendant tout le raffut que provoquait Arthur. Merlin détourna les yeux. Moins de gens le reconnaissaient, mieux ça valait. Enfin, bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas réellement le reconnaître, car personne ne le connaissait encore. Mais il souhaitait éviter au maximum les contacts de ceux qu'il fréquenterait dans l'avenir. Arthur était un enfant, c'était différent. Puis soudain, Leon reconnut Arthur, s'excusa auprès de son enseignant et rejoignit Merlin en se fendant d'un grand sourire.

- Ben alors bonhomme ! s'adressa-t-il à Arthur. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Il veut pas le laisser desceeeeeendre, pleurnicha Arthur.

Leon, loin de compatir, explosa de rire.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as fait comme bêtise encore aussi ?

Il refuse d'aller suivre ses leçons, répondit Merlin à sa place.

Leon déporta son attention sur lui, et le fixa une seconde, ce qui fut déjà bien trop long pour Merlin. Le regard noisette était indifférent, mais la crainte que ça ne soit pas le cas glaça Merlin pendant un court instant.

- Il faut que tu écoutes ton précepteur, Arthur, dit-il sérieusement. Tu dois devenir un gentil prince, si tu veux t'entraîner avec nous. Et un homme doit toujours suivre son honneur. Moi, je dois m'occuper de toute la maison parce que c'est mon rôle de frère aîné. Toi, tu dois suivre tes leçons parce que c'est ton rôle de prince.

Arthur buvait ses paroles. Il hocha la tête. Comprenant que le chevalier avait une influence positive sur l'enfant, Merlin le reposa à terre.

- Tu es un bon garçon, lui sourit Leon en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Une pointe de jalousie étreignit le cœur de Merlin. Arthur refusait qu'on le touche, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Mais la caresse de Leon ne posa aucun problème au garçonnet. C'était donc Merlin qui n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Il n'avait pas sa confiance. Ce fut stupide, mais Merlin désira ardemment avoir le même droit que Leon, avoir la confiance de l'enfant. Lui faire découvrir le monde autrement que par le prisme de sa principauté. Il lui suffisait d'une matinée pour voir la solitude dans laquelle évoluait Arthur. Cet enfant avait besoin d'amis. Et Merlin se promit de le devenir.

Leon sourit à Arthur, et lui adressa une recommandation.

- Ecoute bien… commença-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Merlin

- Myrddin, acheva Merlin.

Il en avait déjà marre de répéter son nom à tout bout de champ, mais c'était pour lui une manière de s'y habituer. Arthur grommela et baissa les yeux, sans vraiment promettre, mais Merlin parvint à saisir sa main et à l'entraîner hors du champ, adressant un signe de remerciement à Leon.

Le trajet se passa en silence. Merlin tenait la main d'Arthur mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Il traînait des pieds en grommelant qu'il voulait pas y aller, et Merlin devait tirer sur son bras pour le faire avancer. Bon gré mal gré, ils parvinrent tout de même à la bibliothèque où Monmouth les attendait.

Alors le cours commença. Et Merlin comprit immédiatement pourquoi Arthur détestait tant cette leçon. Au fur et à mesure que le maître parlait, Merlin retrouvait l'homme qu'il avait quitté : passionné, une mémoire extraordinaire, talentueux dans son domaine. Sans doute les raisons pour lesquelles Uther avait accepté de lui confier les clés de sa bibliothèque, qui recelait de trésors et d'informations. Mais Geoffroy était aussi mortellement ennuyeux. Sa passion pour les ancêtres des ancêtres des ancêtres… d'Arthur et de tous les nobles de ce pays et des voisins n'était pas partagée. Merlin ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt d'apprendre un truc pareil, et de toute évidence, Arthur pensait de même.

Juché sur une pile de coussins, il appuya ses petits poings sur ses joues tandis que son précepteur continuait de discourir avec emphase sur Ascelin de Nortampton, dont Merlin ignorait tout quelques minutes plus tôt, et il aimerait que ça continue.

De toute manière, Arthur ne savait pas encore tout à fait lire et écrire, et il ne faisait que reconnaître certains mots, et apprendre les blasons. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, et Merlin le comprenait.

Doucement, Merlin, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester là, s'appuya contre un pilier de la bibliothèque et ferma les yeux… Il s'endormit debout, bercé le flot des paroles continu de Geoffroy.

..

Ce fut le claquement sec d'un volumineux ouvrage qu'on referme qui le réveilla en sursaut, et il manqua de tomber. Monmouth et Arthur lui adressèrent un regard dédaigneux, et il s'empourpra. Le gosse dardait sur lui un regard noir de pure jalousie. Il n'était pas difficile de lire dans l'esprit de l'enfant : Merlin l'obligeait à venir assister à ce cours barbant, et se permettait de dormir là où Arthur devait rester attentif. Dans la situation inverse, Merlin aussi aurait été agacé.

Puis les deux nobles se détournèrent du serviteur idiot, et Monmouth regarda son jeune élève.

- Bon interrogation maintenant, annonça-t-il en triturant son court bouc, qui deviendrait une barbe d'ici quelques années.

Mine de rien, il était nerveux. Il était jeune, et son statut n'était rien face à celui d'Arthur. Un mot du prince et il pourrait se retrouver dans de sales draps. Au vu du regard mauvais que lui lança Arthur, le petit garçon en avait totalement conscience aussi. Merlin regarda la scène, l'adulte normalement investi de l'autorité, stressé et l'enfant désobéissant qui abusait d'un potentiel pouvoir sous-jacent. Erreur dans la distribution des rôles. Mini-Arthur n'avait aucune notion du respect dû à son prochain, notamment aux adultes. Où était passé le cœur noble, pur et juste de l'Arthur que Merlin connaissait ? Celui, un peu arrogant et stupide, mais qu'il suffisait de mettre dans les bons rails pour révéler sa noblesse d'âme ? Le cœur de Merlin se serra.

Son Arthur n'existait pas ici, et c'était une chimère de le chercher dans son double miniature. Pour autant, il pouvait agir. Il avait fait changer Arthur une fois, passant de prince idiot à grand roi. Il pouvait recommencer, il allait recommencer. Il s'en faisait la promesse. L'enfant s'améliorerait.

Geoffroy de Monmouth montrait désormais des blasons à Arthur, qui devait se remémorer à quelle famille ils appartenaient. Si l'exercice paraissait simple en apparence, la difficulté était démultipliée par le nombre de ces familles de nobles, à travers les cinq royaumes ! Mais l'enfant avait bonne mémoire, et l'éducateur lui proposait des tests volontairement faciles, du fait de son âge –et des ses menaces muettes.

- Un dernier, informa-t-il.

Il montra une image à Arthur, et les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à briller plus fort que jamais.

- Pendragon, annonça-t-il d'un air fier et émerveillé. Moi et Père.

- Père et moi, corrigea machinalement Merlin.

Arthur se retourna vers lui, mi-hébété, mi-furieux.

- Il a raison, temporisa aussitôt Geoffroy. C'est plus poli de faire passer ton père en premier. Pas seulement parce qu'il est roi, mais simplement parce que le respect veut que la personne qui parle se place en dernier.

Arthur ne dit rien, et haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas être repris sur ses écarts de langage.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller. A la prochaine fois.

Sans un mot d'au revoir, Arthur se laissa glisser à bas de sa chaise et s'éloigna. Mécontent de ses manières, Merlin le rattrapera en deux enjambées, et lui attrapa l'épaule. Furieux, Arthur se dégagea de la poigne en se retournant.

- Dis au revoir, exigea Merlin à voix basse. Tu es prince, sois poli.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre.

- Non.

- Si tu ne veux pas que ton père sache où tu as passé le début de ta matinée, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis, murmura Merlin si bien que Monmouth, trop loin, n'entendit rien.

La grimace mauvaise d'Arthur mua en un sourire étincelant et il lança d'une voix claire et fluette.

- Au revoir Maître Monmouth. Merci de votre apprentissage !

Attendri devant la bouille angélique, Geoffroy sourit en retour et adressa un signe de main à l'enfant qui partait. Dans le couloir, Merlin rattrapa Arthur, et tenta de lui prendre la main pour le diriger, mais il refusa.

- Laisse-moi !

Et furieux, il partit en courant, Merlin sur ses talons.

..

Le reste de la journée ne se déroula pas plus calmement. Arthur n'aimait pas être suivi, et il s'enfuyait tout le temps. Fort heureusement, il ne courrait pas encore assez vite, sur ses petites jambes. Il était insupportable en permanence, répondait « non » à tout, par principe, avant de corriger par « oui » après réflexion, si ça l'intéressait. De plus, il était colérique, et piquait des crises dès que Merlin lui refusait quelque chose. Et comme elles furent nombreuses, les fois où Merlin refusait de lui donner un objet non destiné un enfant, le garçon s'énerva souvent. Ses crises de colère s'exprimaient par des cris, et des petits coups de poings qui martelaient le corps de Merlin. Ce n'était pas douloureux en soi, mais à force, il finissait par avoir mal. Et il aurait des bleus le lendemain. Teigneux, bagarreur et cabochard. Caractère de mule.

Enfin, il lui était impossible de laisser le petit prince tout seul plus d'une minute. Il en profitait toujours pour filer n'importe où, généralement pour le terrain d'entraînement, qui l'attirait comme une mouche. Merlin le surprit aussi à jeter des coups d'œil envieux vers la ville basse, comme s'il aurait aimé s'y balader. Toute tentative se retrouvait avortée par les gardes, qui appliquaient à la lettre les ordres d'Uther. Le château était immense, mais il ne suffisait pas pour Arthur. L'enfant avait besoin d'espace et de liberté. Il s'ennuyait, dans l'enceinte de la citadelle.

Merlin, lui, n'eut pas une minute pour s'ennuyer. Il retrouvait facilement ses marques en ce qui concernait la géographie du château, et croisait parfois des gens qui lui rappelaient quelque chose. Mais le plus clair de son temps, il le passait à courser Arthur.

Puis arriva l'heure de lui donner le bain. Quand Arthur vit Merlin tirer la bassine au centre de la pièce, il s'esquiva en silence dans le dos du valet. Quand Merlin se rendit compte de sa disparition, c'était trop tard pour voir dans quelle direction il avait filé. Résigné, Merlin quitta la pièce à sa recherche. Il songeait, après une journée à peine, à lancer un sortilège sur son protégé pour le repérer à distance en permanence et cesser de perdre du temps. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'un serviteur lambda l'interrompit.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Myrddin ? Le roi vous demande.

Merlin soupira et suivit l'homme, résigné à aller voir ce que Uther lui voulait, puis de reprendre ses recherches après.

Son projet fut avorté. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, la première chose qu'il vit, juste derrière Uther, c'était le sourire étincelant de sadisme d'Arthur.

...

_(1) En juin, sur le plan fixé de la fic. C'est pas important, mais ça permet de situer. Pour info, Merlin est parti de son présent à la même période, sensiblement. Il a fait un bond d'exactement 20 ans, à deux ou trois jours près._

_(2) Gildas est à prononcer Guil-dasse bien sûr. Et pas 'jil'. Sinon Gil' et Gal', ça le fait moins si c'est 'Jil' et 'Gual'_

_.._

_Comme le temps et l'âge des personnages a une place importante dans ma fic, je fais un rapide résumé. __On considère qu'il s'écoule 1 an durant chaque saison. Donc :_

_S1 (1) + S2 (1) + bond S2/S3 (1) + S3 (1) + bond S3/S4 (1) + S4 (1) = 6 ans. __Voire un peu plus, au moins plusieurs mois vu que Morgana, qui a conditionné le départ de Merlin, a pris son temps pour se remettre de ses blessures puis préparer le sort._

_Arthur a 20 ans dans la saison 1, donc 26 ans à la fin de la S4. Soit vous considérez un bond de 20 ans à partir de la fin de la S 4 (point départ Merlin), donc ce qui explique les 6 ans d'Arthur. Soit vous retenez un bond de 15 ans à partir de la saison 1 (donc Arthur devrait avoir 5 ans, mais j'arrondis les calculs)._

_Donc si Leon a actuellement 16 ans, il en a une trentaine au début de la S1. Vu qu'il est quand même déjà chef militaire bien installé, ça me paraît pas incohérent. Monmouth, lui, je lui donne bien 25-30 ans actuellement, donc une quarantaine d'années dans le futur. En gros. Voyez l'âge, mais c'est comme ça que je compte pour savoir qui est vivant et qui est mort. Le seul pour lequel on ne comptera pas, c'est Gaius, becoz il change pas, il vieillit pas, et il est immortel ! xD_

_Ceux qui veulent foutre des baffes à Arthur, levez la main ! Il est horriblement chiant hein ? ça s'arrangera ! Pov' Merlin en attendant ^^_

_Prochain chapitre le Me 6 Octobre !_

_Reviews ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 6 : Les enfants seuls savent ce qu'ils cherchent [Antoine de St-Exupéry]**

Merlin écouta Uther discourir sur son incompétence d'une oreille distraite, sans vraiment s'y intéresser. La seule chose qu'il regardait, c'était le regard d'Arthur, braqué sur lui. Pas un seul instant le petit garçon ne détourna les yeux, et Merlin soutint son regard victorieux sans faillir.

Il venait mentalement d'établir un classement à points pour tous les Arthur qu'il avait connus. Le niveau 0 c'était le prince arrogant de vingt ans qui s'en prenait à plus faible que lui. Puis au fil du temps, Arthur avait gagné des points. Il était arrivé à +10 pour le prince qui s'élève face à son père pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, ou qui ose témoigner ses sentiments à Gwen. Il avait ensuite atteint le niveau +100 lorsqu'il était devenu le roi de Camelot à la mort de son père, une esquisse de son glorieux futur, mais qui restait encore aveugle à tant de choses : Son oncle traître, croire que Morgana pouvait encore être sauvée… Et puis un jour, Arthur avait épousé sa Guenièvre, et sans que Merlin s'en rende compte, il était devenu le roi ultime dont parlerons bientôt toutes les légendes. Ça l'avait frappé un matin, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre royale avec deux petits déjeuners. Pourquoi ce matin en particulier, Merlin l'ignorait, mais il a vu son Haut Roi assis à sa table de travail, Gwen prête à assumer sa charge de reine du jour. Ils s'étaient tous deux levés à son approche, l'avaient salué, remercié, et partagé un bout de leur repas avec lui. Et là Merlin avait vu en Arthur la consécration de tous ces efforts depuis des années : Arthur avait le niveau +1000, le Haut Roi de tout Albion ou presque.

Mais mini-Arthur, si Merlin devait le placer sur son échelle mentale, n'atteignait même pas le niveau 0. Merlin hésitait encore entre -100 et -1000 quand Uther l'apostropha pour lui demander s'il avait bien compris.

Par automatisme, Merlin se tourna vers lui, rompant le contact visuel avec le prince, donnant à celui-ci une sensation de victoire supplémentaire.

- Oui, Sire, répondit mécaniquement Merlin.

- Pilori, fut la sentence d'Uther. Tous les jours de la prochaine semaine.

Merlin brûla de lui demander comment il était censé surveiller Arthur s'il était attaché toute la journée pendant une semaine à un poteau, mais il semblerait qu'Uther ne soit pas si bête que ça.

- Dès qu'Arthur, chaque matin, sera entre les mains de ses professeurs, vous serez placé au poteau pour la fin de la matinée, et en serez libéré lorsqu'Arthur aura terminé ses leçons.

Dans l'impossibilité de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Merlin serra les poings en ployant la nuque en signe de respect. Il serrait les dents. Uther était mort depuis suffisamment longtemps pour Merlin qu'il en avait oublié sa tyrannie et sa propension à punir sans vérifier les dires. Quoi qu'ait pu lui raconter Arthur, ce n'était pas la vérité. Il avait oublié de surveiller l'enfant pendant deux minutes, ça ne méritait pas une semaine de pilori. Hier, Arthur avait failli mourir, et le coupable – l'ancien gardien d'Arthur– n'était pas puni, à son humble connaissance.

L'enfant avait dû raconter à son paternel que Merlin l'avait abandonné seul toute la journée, ou qu'il l'avait mis en danger volontairement, n'importe quoi qui déclencherait une telle réaction chez Uther. C'était d'ailleurs assez étonnant à constater : Uther ne montrait aucun signe d'affection pour le petit garçon, mais il le protégeait aussi efficacement qu'une louve, par le biais de nombreux intermédiaires, et avec des réactions disproportionnées.

- Bien Sire, grommela Merlin.

- Sire ! s'éleva alors une voix dans l'assemblée.

Comme toutes les audiences punitives Uther, elles étaient publiques, et l'habituel parterre de nobles avides de scandale et se mourant d'ennui le reste du temps était là. Avec surprise, Merlin vit Galahad fendre la foule.

- Sire, reprit ce dernier. Tout cela me paraît excessif. J'ai croisé ce jeune homme ce matin alors qu'il accompagnait votre fils à sa leçon, et que je me rendais moi-même au terrain d'entraînement.

Le semi mensonge acheva de confirmer les impressions de Merlin. Arthur n'avait aucun droit d'aller là-bas, et c'était une faute de la part de Merlin de l'avoir autorisé à y rester. Galahad protégeait le jeune sorcier.

- Tout avait l'air d'aller très bien. Je crois qu'une semaine de pilori est bien trop. Tout le monde sait que le Prince Arthur ici présent, sauf votre respect Monseigneur, est un fieffé coquin avide de jeu et de fuite. Il aura échappé à la surveillance de son gardien pour une minute. Myrddin est nouveau ici. D'ici peu, il connaîtra les cachettes d'Arthur, connaîtra mieux votre fils tout court et ce genre de situation ne se reproduira plus, j'en suis persuadé.

Merlin adressa un sourire reconnaissant au guerrier qui le défendait si ardemment. Ça faisait du bien d'être soutenu dans ce monde hostile. Il avait croisé les yeux de Gaius, après avoir rompu le contact avec Arthur, et l'éclair de haine entraperçu lui avait glacé le sang.

Uther se retourna vers son fils, qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il avait perdu de sa superbe.

- Tu as osé affirmer qu'il t'avait laissé te débrouiller seul toute la journée ! Ne me mens plus jamais Arthur, asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Une matinée de pilori. Demain. Pour l'exemple, condamna-t-il tout de même Merlin.

Et il dispersa l'assemblée alors que Merlin n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il esquissa un geste vers Galahad pour aller le remercier, mais celui-ci désigna du pouce Arthur. Merlin regarda dans la direction désignée. Le petit prince n'avait pas bougé, figé dans une tristesse sans nom, et des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux trop bleus. S'il se mettait à pleurer ici, il ne faisait nul doute qu'Uther n'aurait pas davantage de pitié à son égard et ce serait pire encore.

Sans hésitation, Merlin s'avança vers l'enfant, et lui prit la main.

- Viens, dit-il doucement.

Et avec surprise et bonheur, Merlin sentit la main d'Arthur serrer la sienne et le suivre sans réticence. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur. Là, Merlin lui annonça qu'il partait chercher le repas, et qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Arthur acquiesça. A peine le jeune homme eut refermé la porte derrière lui qu'il entendit les sanglots submerger Arthur et celui-ci exploser en larmes. Il aurait voulu de tout son cœur retourner dans la pièce et bercer le prince, mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt pour ça. Merlin n'avait pas encore sa confiance, Arthur était encore trop fier pour pleurer devant lui.

Avec déchirement, Merlin décrocha son oreille du battant et s'éloigna en direction des cuisines.

..

Lorsqu'il revint, Arthur était pelotonné dans son lit, mais ses joues ne comportaient aucune trace de larmes. Avec tendresse, Merlin l'aida à revêtir un pyjama, et à manger assis sur son lit. La bienséance aurait voulu qu'il s'assoit à la table, mais Merlin voulait être ami avec l'enfant, pas l'enfermer dans un carcan de règles stupides. Arthur ne décrocha pas un mot de la soirée. A ses paupières tombantes et gonflées, Merlin devina sa fatigue et l'enjoignit à se coucher, calmement mais fermement. A sa grande surprise, Arthur obéit.

- Tu veux une histoire ? proposa Merlin, un peu hésitant.

Sa mère lui en racontait parfois, et il se souvenait qu'il adorait ça. Mais les contes de sa mère étaient emplis d'épopées fantastiques, de magie, de dragons et de fées. L'enfant Merlin avait les yeux qui brillaient, car il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer le merveilleux, pouvait presque le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts. Mais Arthur, Arthur Pendragon, fils d'Uther Pendragon, risquait de ne pas apprécier les contes de sorciers. Et de crier à la magie. Six années que celle-ci était proscrite, autant dire rien pour Uther. Dans son esprit, Nimueh lui avait arraché sa femme la veille. Il serait surprenant que le roi n'ait pas commencé à bourrer le crâne de son fils de toutes ces bêtises anti-magie. Si Merlin le pouvait, peut-être corrigerait-il ce fait dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Mais même au bout de plusieurs années de service pour Maxi-Arthur, Merlin ne lui avait rien dit, ce n'était pas pour se griller auprès de Mini-Arthur au bout d'une journée. Ou le pilori du lendemain se transformait en bûcher.

Arthur le regardait, intrigué, sans vraiment accepter ou non sa proposition.

- L'histoire d'un petit garçon qui n'avait que sa maman, et pas de papa…

- Comme moi je n'ai pas de maman mais qu'un papa ? demanda Arthur.

Merlin le regarda et toutes ses réticences, tous ses griefs contre l'enfant fondirent comme neige au soleil. Il avait déjà de nombreuses dents, toutes petites perles blanches, presque rondes et bien alignées, et son sourire les dénudait. C'était le même sourire que dans vingt ans. Le sourire d'Arthur n'avait jamais changé. Un sourire doux et sincère, un sourire intéressé, qui découvrait toutes ses dents et réchauffait l'atmosphère. Lorsque l'enfant sourit, Merlin vit pour la première fois la grande âme abritée dans ce corps encore trop jeune, et qui un jour serait le plus grand souverain de cette terre, de ce monde et des suivants.

- Oui, exactement comme toi… mais lui, il croisa un jour un homme, et il apprit que c'était son papa…

Et Merlin broda à partir de là sur sa propre rencontre avec son père, substituant l'héritage des dragons à des combats d'épées qui déclenchèrent de telles lueurs de bonheur dans les prunelles d'Arthur que même Merlin se surprit à sourire niaisement. A la fin de l'histoire, Arthur baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et la nuit était presque totalement tombée. Merlin tira les rideaux, remonta la couverture sur le corps d'Arthur et l'enjoignit à dormir.

Très légèrement, presque avec hésitation, en guise de bonne nuit, il effleura du bout des doigts le crâne d'Arthur, qui, maigre réussite, ne se déroba pas. L'enfant tomba dans le sommeil presque immédiatement.

Merlin contempla longuement le corps assoupi dans le noir. Si petit dans ce grand lit. Sa respiration régulière soulevait le drap doucement, et de légers ronflements s'élevaient de sa poitrine. Sur son visage, une expression de calme et de douceur. La pureté d'un enfant à l'état le plus brut. Devant le tableau, Merlin se surprit à avoir envie de faire des enfants. Ou plus raisonnablement, vu son emploi actuellement occupé dans le futur, de demander à Arthur et Gwen de faire plein de bébés dont il pourrait s'occuper et leur apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon prince, sans être idiot comme Arthur. Ou une petite princesse. Que papa Arthur couvrirait de bijoux et de robes somptueuses, aussi magnifique que l'avait été Morgana du temps de sa splendeur de pupille. Au souvenir de la jeune femme, le cœur de Merlin se serra. Il chassa loin cette pensée, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Enfin, son placard. Ça lui était égal de toute manière. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et s'endormit aussitôt.

..

Le lendemain fut le théâtre de quelques progrès. Merlin réveilla Arthur avec une main douce, et même si l'enfant se raidit, il ne repoussa pas la main. Il mangea à table, et avec ses couverts, son petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas très adroit, et avait une forte tendance à l'exigence « Coupe moi ma viande ! » plutôt qu'à la politesse. « Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît », corrigeait Merlin. Mais au moins le sorcier entendait-il le son de sa voix. Hier, il n'aurait pas dit que l'enfant était bavard. Là, il ne l'était pas tellement plus, mais on notait un certain progrès.

Il restait cependant fier, arrogant et imbu de lui-même, bien trop pour son propre bien. L'enfant mettait un point d'honneur à tout faire seul, était trop fier pour demander de l'aide, et échouait lamentablement parfois. Sauf que c'était à Merlin qu'on reprocherait que le petit garçon soit habillé comme l'as de pique, et c'était donc à Merlin de corriger la tenue… Mais allez expliquez ça à un enfant qui refusait qu'on le touche, qui se débattait et refusait de se changer malgré les conseils avisés de son gardien. Merlin ne désespérait pour autant pas. Il avait déjà changé son Arthur une fois, il pouvait recommencer. Il lui fallait de la patience, voilà tout.

Une fois l'enfant prêt, Merlin s'agenouilla devant lui :

- Tu veux apprendre l'épée Arthur ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Les yeux d'Arthur brillèrent, plus fort que jamais. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, comme par peur de formuler ces mots.

- Tu veux sortir du château ? Aller te balader dans la forêt ? Découvrir le pays sur lequel tu régneras un jour ?

Jamais Merlin n'avait vu une telle envie peinte sur le visage du garçonnet, ou de l'adulte qu'il deviendrait. C'était l'envie la plus pure, la plus difficile à réfréner. L'enfant avait soif de grands espaces et de liberté.

- Réponds Arthur. Tu voudrais tout cela ?

Le serviteur essayait de se montrer ferme, mais l'expression d'Arthur valait toutes les confirmations du monde et faisait fondre son cœur, attendri.

- Oui… murmura l'enfant. Mais Père est pas d'accord.

- Je ferais toutes ces choses avec toi, jura Merlin. Je t'emmènerais où tu voudras, je te ferais découvrir le monde sans que ton père n'en sache rien. Tu aimerais ça ?

- Oui !

Il trépignait d'impatience. Affectueusement, Merlin lui sourit et tendit la main vers lui.

- Alors on va faire un marché, toi et moi. Plus jamais tu ne vas me dénoncer pour des bêtises à ton père. Et tu m'obéis, tout le temps. Si je te refuse quelque chose, c'est parce que c'est pour ton bien. Je suis celui qui décidera. Je te promets qu'on sortira d'ici, et qu'on ira à la découverte de la forêt. Mais ton père ne doit pas le savoir, et pour ça, il faudra être très prudent. Donc c'est moi qui déciderais. Et on fera ça ensemble. Ensemble. Pour ça, tu dois me soutenir. Et ne plus jamais me faire punir. C'est bien compris ?

Arthur hocha gravement la tête. Merlin lui présenta sa main, et le petit garçon approcha la sienne, et ils scellèrent leurs paumes en guise d'engagement.

- Merci… Myrddin, sourit Arthur.

Merlin répondit à son sourire en se relevant. C'était la première fois que l'enfant prononçait son prénom, preuve qu'il avait bonne mémoire. Merlin avait un peu honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était une totale manipulation de l'enfant, dont le cerveau pur et innocent n'avait aucune idée des malversations d'un adulte.

Certes, Merlin avait réellement l'intention d'emmener Arthur à l'extérieur de sa prison doré, le faire se rouler dans la boue et se baigner dans les rivières. Lui faire découvrir la vie, la vraie. La nature, le monde extérieur. Arthur ne deviendrait jamais son Arthur si on lui empêchait de trouver sa liberté.

Mais ça restait un mensonge : il obtenait la docilité du garçon grâce à une promesse un peu exagérée. Il était hors de question qu'ils partent en balade tous les quatre matins, ou qu'Arthur se mette à s'entraîner avec les autres escrimeurs du jour au lendemain. Tout cela existerait, mais sans doute pas au rythme qu'espérait Arthur. Merlin connaissait les enfants. On leur promettait les étoiles et ils espéraient la lune. Tout était trop grand, chez eux. Leur vie, leurs espoirs, leurs rêves. Ils voyaient toujours trop grand. C'était une qualité, bien souvent perdu par les adultes. Mais c'était aussi souvent le théâtre d'amères déceptions. Les yeux du petit prince avaient brillé bien trop fort pour qu'il se limite aux ambitions de Merlin. Il voudrait davantage très rapidement, et il s'opposerait de nouveau à son gardien. En attendant, Merlin avait acheté la paix.

Docilement, Arthur se laissa mener à sa leçon de géographie du jour, auprès de maître Eustache, dont Merlin doutait qu'il entende encore quelque chose, tant cet homme était vieux. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de quelqu'un que Merlin n'avait jamais connu dans le futur. D'ici quelques années, il serait mort.

Merlin rejoignit ensuite, tout aussi docilement, son poteau de pilori. Et y passa la matinée, à y cuire sous un soleil de plomb, comme prévu. Les gardes le relâchèrent juste avant la fin de la leçon d'Arthur, et Merlin n'eut pas le temps de se débarbouiller avant de récupérer Arthur, puis de le faire manger.

Ce fut quand l'enfant s'endormit pour sa sieste, avec moult refus, énervement, cris et larmes, que Merlin put enfin prendre le temps de se changer, et de se laver.

Une fois propre, et vêtu de ses vêtements nouvellement taillés, vaguement à l'image de ceux qu'il porterait dans le futur, il regarda Arthur dormir et essaya de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Il ne savait pas comment repartir. Pire, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de repartir. Il ne savait pas si ce monde était un univers alternatif créé par son voyage dans le temps, ou l'exact passé d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il aimait déjà l'enfant blond endormi. Arthur s'était montré odieux avec lui, et il était plus que probable que Merlin perdrait bientôt le compte de ses désobéissances. Il était idiot, ambitieux, orgueilleux, prétentieux, j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais il n'avait pas mauvais fond, loin de là. C'était un enfant perdu, sans mère, avec un père distant, enfermé dans une cour de récré trop grande, quand on n'a pas de copains pour y jouer.

Merlin s'était fait ce douloureux constat la veille : les rares autres enfants du château n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher Arthur. Ils l'évitaient habilement, avec un drôle de regard, mélange de crainte et d'envie. Ils auraient aimé un nouveau compagnon de jeu pour les accompagner dans les courses poursuites dans les couloirs, mais Arthur se devait de demeurer stoïque et ne rien dire. Suivre ses leçons, rester dans sa chambre le reste du temps. Ne jamais quitter son gardien. Et un million et demi d'autres choses comme ça.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Merlin reconnaissait sans peine qu'Arthur, son Arthur, était un insupportable gosse capricieux, borné et idiot, qu'il agaçait Merlin la plupart du temps, et qu'il arrivait à celui-ci d'avoir envie de hurler des insanités à son idiot de prince. Mais s'il fallait continuer d'être honnête, Merlin adorait son Arthur ainsi, l'avait fait évoluer, et n'aurait changé leur relation pour rien au monde.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Merlin avait sous les yeux la justification de tant de stupidité, d'aveuglement, de mépris et de ton hautain. Il voyait l'enfant mal-aimé, le petit prince incompris, l'Arthur triste et isolé de tous, obligé de se forger ce masque de froideur, d'indifférence et dédain. Le masque qui cachait une souffrance et une détresse d'un pauvre gosse. Et c'était plus fort que Merlin, il avait envie d'offrir à cet enfant l'amour qu'Uther ne lui donnait pas.

Merlin avait été aimé. Il était ce que sa mère avait de plus cher au monde, et Hunith lui avait dit et répété cela un million de fois. Elle lui avait dit aussi que son père ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il ne savait pas qu'il existait, mais qu'il avait aimé Hunith. Que Merlin avait été conçu dans l'amour et la tendresse. Qu'il avait été désiré, attendu, aimé. Que jamais ses pouvoirs n'avaient effrayé Hunith, et qu'elle était même fière de la puissance de son bébé.

Quelqu'un avait-il seulement dit tout ça à Arthur ? Uther lui avait-il dit que sa mère était morte en le mettant au monde, parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'Uther et Ygerne avait voulu un enfant tellement fort, jusqu'à obtenir Arthur ? Qu'il était le fruit de l'amour, et pas un simple pion sur un échiquier royal ?

Probablement pas. Uther, s'il avait dit quelque chose à son fils, n'avait certainement pas été tendre et paternel. Vingt ans après, la mort d'Ygerne continuait de le hanter, et donc actuellement le deuil était trop récent. Si le roi avait blâmé son fils pour la mort de sa mère, ce dont il n'était pas responsable, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Arthur soit aussi fermé à l'amour humain. Il n'en connaissait purement et simplement pas la teneur. Et Merlin avait bien l'intention de résoudre ça. Offrir un véritable amour filial à ce petit bonhomme, être avec lui à la fois son meilleur ami et un référent adulte. Pas comme un père, car Arthur grandirait toujours dans l'ombre d'Uther et sa quête de reconnaissance, Merlin le savait mais comme un tuteur ou un parrain. Comme Gaius l'avait été pour lui. Comme Uther aurait dû l'être pour Morgana.

Fort de cette résolution, Merlin se focalisa sur l'angelot blond et tenta de chasser de sa mémoire ses souvenirs d'adulte. Il grimpa sur le lit à côté de l'enfant endormi et posa sa main près de lui, sans oser le toucher.

- Je vais te protéger Arthur. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, jura-t-il.

Tranquillement mais sûrement, la journée acheva de se dérouler. Et la suivante. Et la suivante.

..

Merlin retrouvait son rythme d'antan, apprenait à répondre au mieux à ses attentes, et l'aidait dans ses leçons. Il traçait avec lui de sa main malhabile l'alphabet sur des morceaux de parchemins, et répétait les lettres à s'en faire mal à la bouche. Il épelait A-R-T-H-U-R, et l'enfant écrivait. C'était les leçons de calcul qui étaient le plus dures pour Arthur. Les chiffres s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Il était bien trop jeune pour apprendre autre chose que compter jusqu'à 10, mais il semblait que les ambitions d'Uther dépassaient ce stade.

Une fois, il était venu assister à la leçon de calcul de son fils. Jamais Merlin n'avait vu Arthur aussi terrifié à l'idée de faire une bêtise. Stress oblige, il s'était trompé plusieurs fois. Uther avait secoué la tête en silence et était parti. Merlin avait compris à quel point le silence était pire que tout, chez Uther. Cela voulait dire qu'Arthur n'était même pas digne de ses reproches. Ce jour-là, les larmes avaient brillé dans le regard du garçonnet, mais Merlin n'était pas encore autorisé à les voir couler.

Très souvent, Merlin racontait des histoires à Arthur. L'enfant adorait ça. Comme l'imagination du magicien était assez limitée, il prenait toujours comme base l'une de ses aventures réelles avec Arthur. Avec un départ comme ça, l'imagination de Merlin pouvait déraper, et il inventait des miracles et des prouesses à l'épée, des épopées fabuleuses et des quêtes glorieuses. Arthur souriait comme un enfant, et ses pommettes se soulevaient avec joie. Après, il s'amusait toujours à revivre les aventures que Merlin lui contait en brassant l'air de ses bras et en parlant pour lui-même. Merlin le regardait faire, attendri.

L'enfant changeait et ne changeait pas. Il se montrait plus correct avec Merlin, qui le reprenait sur son langage dès qu'il oubliait le moindre « s'il vous plait », mais il restait parfois d'une arrogance désespérante. Chacune de ses entrevues avec Uther laissait l'enfant meurtri, et Merlin restait perplexe face au comportement du roi, mais il ne disait rien.

Le jeune sorcier s'habituait à la vie ici. Il croisait fréquemment Galahad, et construisait grâce à lui un mensonge toujours plus abouti sur ses origines. Le maître d'armes était curieux, et discuter avec lui était plaisant. A l'inverse, Gildas se montrait beaucoup plus renfermé que son jumeau. Tous les matins, Merlin emmenait Arthur sur le terrain d'entraînement avant sa leçon du jour, à l'insu d'Uther, et le petit garçon se gorgeait des mouvements et des combats fluides. Une fois, Gil' et Gal' avaient réalisé une démonstration pour leurs élèves et Merlin avait pu les admirer, et les avait trouvés très bons. Mais en dessous de ce que deviendrait Arthur et ses chevaliers, comme il l'avait constaté avec fierté.

De manière générale, Merlin se tenait aussi éloigné que possible de toutes relations avec les autres. Notamment loin de Leon, qui le regardait toujours bizarrement. Mais il était difficile d'éviter Gal'. La bonne humeur de l'homme était contagieuse.

Peu à peu, Merlin devint un élément du décor. Il se fit quelques amis, ou plutôt relations suivies. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'éterniser, même s'il traînait des pieds pour chercher comment revenir. De toute manière, la suspicion de Gaius à son égard n'avait pas diminué et tant que le médecin ne lui laisserait pas un peu de liberté, Merlin ne serait pas libre de chercher des réponses. Qu'il devrait chercher un jour ou l'autre, malgré ses promesses à Arthur. Malgré son attachement au petit garçon, chaque fois qu'il faisait la sieste, Merlin ressassait son passé, -le futur du garçon, donc-, et sa vie lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient : Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, Gwaine… Puis Arthur se réveillait, et ils jouaient ensemble, et Merlin chassait ses souvenirs de sa vie.

Le temps passait, l'été s'installait, et parfois Arthur gratifiait Merlin d'un rire si pur et si doux que Merlin sentait son cœur gonfler de bonheur. Puis un jour, Uther annonça son intention de quitter le château pour plusieurs heures, et Merlin y vit l'occasion qu'il attendait.

- Cet après-midi Arthur, on ira se promener dans les bois, annonça Merlin avec l'œil pétillant.

A l'annonce de sa libération provisoire de sa cage dorée, pour se promener librement avec Merlin, Arthur sourit, tellement largement que les bords de sa bouche touchèrent ses oreilles. Et pour la première fois, le petit garçon vint de lui-même se serrer brièvement contre Merlin.

...

_Arthur progresse doucement mais surement. Pis il est tellement mignon qu'on lui pardonne tout :3_

_Prochain chapitre le Sa 16 :)_

_Reviews ? :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous, merci pour les reviews de la dernière fois !_

_Je vous annonce une mise en pause de l'écriture de cette fic, le temps que je rédige une ficlet de Noël. Normalement, cela n'affectera en rien le rythme de publication de TI, au vu des 30 chapitres que j'ai d'avance )_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 7 : Le bonheur de demain n'existe pas. Le bonheur, c'est tout de suite ou jamais [René Barjavel]**

Merlin observa le départ d'Uther à travers la fenêtre d'Arthur d'un œil perplexe. Le roi n'allait a priori pas chasser, au vu de sa tenue, mais il ne partait pas non plus en délégation, car le voyage était trop court, quelques heures à peine. Pourtant, il avait revêtu une tenue d'apparat, et avait demandé à ce que tous les hommes qui l'accompagneraient soient aussi bien apprêtés que lui. Outre les soldats et les gardes, plusieurs conseillers accompagneraient le cortège, et Merlin se fit la réflexion que c'était très incongru. On aurait dit une mission diplomatique qui partait pour deux heures, juste le temps de faire le tour du château, se montrer à la population, puis revenait. C'était absurde. Le peuple n'avait pas besoin de ça.

La veille, Merlin et Galahad s'étaient retrouvés pour discuter tranquillement, et le maître d'armes avait fait part à Merlin de cette « mission spéciale », pour laquelle son œil pétillait de joie. Il avait refusé d'en dire plus à Merlin, intrigué par les mystères de ce voyage.

- Tu es trop curieux, ça te jouera des tours ! avait ri l'homme au visage abîmé.

- Pour surveiller Arthur, il faut avoir de l'imagination et de la curiosité, avait répliqué Merlin du tac-au tac. Je fais mon travail.

Et comme d'habitude, Gal' avait explosé de rire. Cet homme était surprenant, toujours de bonne humeur. Pourtant, il était un tueur né. Chaque coup porté par sa lame pouvait être mortel, et sa concentration était optimale, même lorsqu'il ne combattait pas. Un jour qu'Arthur observait un combat, comme chaque matin, Merlin s'était négligemment allongé dans l'herbe pour profiter du soleil. Arthur et lui avaient un pacte : voir l'entraînement tous les matins, mais Arthur ne devait pas bouger d'un cil sans autorisation, et le petit garçon appliquait scrupuleusement ce principe, il ne risquait donc pas de s'envoler. Gal' avait profité de la pseudo-sieste de Merlin pour s'allonger et se détendre à ses côtés, pendant que Gil' faisait la classe. Et alors que le serviteur se laissait aller à la béatitude, un craquement avait soudain retenti, et le maître d'arme, jusqu'alors assoupi, avait réagi avec une rapidité stupéfiante, rappelant à Merlin l'incroyable capacité qu'avait « son » Arthur, de dormir n'importe où et de se réveiller aussi alerte que s'il ne s'était jamais assoupi, et ce quel que soit le nombre d'heures de sommeils obtenues.

Pourtant, à l'inverse de son frère Gildas, Galahad était un bon vivant. Il aimait rire et plaisanter, alors que Merlin jugeait son jumeau sinistre. Gildas ne s'amusait pas, ne riait pas, ne plaisantait pas. Il était un professeur exigeant, presque trop, et nombre des candidats à sa classe d'armes repartaient des larmes aux coins des yeux. Arthur le vénérait, pour sa puissance et son sang-froid, et répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il serait un jour aussi bon épéiste que lui, et qu'il formerait ses hommes avec la même rigueur. Merlin avait passé tant de temps sur le bord du terrain d'entraînement à entendre Gwaine râler, Percival soupirer, Elyan sommeiller, et Leon écouter, qu'il en jurait également. Mais Arthur serait humain, conciliant, agréable. Gildas était une machine, qui drainait Leon dans son sillage.

La plupart de temps, Merlin évitait les gens qu'il connaîtrait dans le futur. C'était absurde, bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne risquait de le regarder et de s'écrier « mais c'est Merlin ! ». Car son passé était leur futur. Pour autant, il ne prenait pas de risques. Sa tâche était d'autant plus simplifiée que Monmouth ne lui accordait pas un regard, Uther n'avait aucune raison de le voir, et Gaius le fuyait comme la peste. Leon, en revanche, était l'un de ces problèmes majeurs dont on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser. Arthur vénérait, dans l'ordre, Gildas pour sa rigueur et sa maîtrise, Galahad pour les mêmes raisons, la bonhomie en plus, et Leon arrivait en troisième position. Parce qu'il était le meilleur élève des deux maîtres d'armes, parce qu'il était beau, souriant, agréable, et qu'il adorait Arthur.

Merlin avait appris que Leon avait trois sœurs, que la dernière venait de naître, et qu'il avait beau les adorer, ça l'ennuyait profondément. Il était trop vieux pour jouer avec elles, et il ne pouvait pas leur apprendre à se battre ou à tenir une épée. Mais Arthur était un garçon, comme un petit frère. Un à qui on pourrait apprendre des bêtises. Il l'appelait « bonhomme », passait sa main dans les boucles blondes et tapotait son nez en lui murmurant des bêtises. Arthur s'étranglait de rire et Merlin le jalousait. Leon était le modèle d'Arthur à court terme, Gil' et Gal' à long terme. Merlin ne voulait pas que Leon s'approche d'Arthur. C'était sans doute stupide et puéril, du point de vue de tout le monde, mais Merlin savait qu'il avait raison.

Il y avait la jalousie, bien sûr, de savoir qu'un autre que lui avait le droit de toucher le fier petit garçon, dont Merlin essayait désespérément d'être l'ami. Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème. La principale inquiétude de Merlin, c'était Leon lui-même. Parce que Leon n'était pas le même Leon que celui que Merlin le connaissait. Il était actuellement un élève attentif et talentueux, mais dès qu'on fermait la classe, il n'était qu'un jeune homme. Naïf, un peu grossier, lorgnant les donzelles comme tous les hommes soldats, sans vraiment de tact ou de discrétion. Il riait, s'amusait, buvait. Il était léger, libre, insouciant. Il comportait comme un gamin. Ce qu'il était à la réflexion.

Mais Merlin avait la douloureuse conscience que ça ne durerait pas. Un horrible fait avait entaché la jeunesse de Leon, le détruisant profondément et faisant de lui ce qu'il était dans la mémoire de Merlin. Le sorcier le savait, parce qu'il était entré une fois dans la salle d'arme alors que Leon y était resté un peu trop longtemps, et qu'Arthur le cherchait partout. Merlin avait vu. La cicatrice, horriblement longue et toujours blanche malgré les années. Brièvement, le chef des chevaliers avait accepté de donner une explication au valet inquiet. Les grands yeux expressifs de Merlin et sa loyauté sans faille poussaient à la confidence assez facilement et Leon avait parlé. C'était assez étrange de voir cet homme, plus vieux que Merlin d'une bonne dizaine d'années, se laisser aller pour une fois. Merlin aimait beaucoup Leon, mais il n'était pas Gwaine. Jamais il n'avait été proche de lui. A part durant cet instant étrange, où le vieux Leon avait avoué le secret de sa jeunesse. (1)

Et lorsque Merlin voyait le jeune Leon, ce secret lui pesait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent souffre, mais il n'avait aucunement moyen de l'empêcher. En revanche, il avait le pouvoir d'empêcher Arthur de souffrir également. Et pour cela, il ne devait pas être trop proche du jeune chevalier en formation, aussi Merlin tentait-il de préserver le Prince. Vœu pieu. Tous les matins, enfant et gardien se rendaient au terrain d'entraînement avant le début des leçons d'Arthur, et tous les matins, chaque personne qu'ils croisaient était liée à leur secret. Jamais Uther ne devait le savoir. La plupart des gens ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Mais les apprentis combattants, c'était autre chose. Gil' et Gal' protégeaient Merlin et Arthur, et avait donné l'ordre à leurs apprentis d'en faire autant. Jamais un élève n'aurait remis en cause leur parole. Sauf Leon, qui taquinait Arthur en menaçant de tout dire à Uther, ce qui faisait frémir Merlin de rage. Les paroles traumatisaient réellement le garçonnet, qui craignait son père plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde.

Merlin ne doutait pas de la fiabilité de Leon. Il ne dirait rien à Uther. Avant le respect dû à Uther, Leon respectait ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, et Galahad aurait embroché sur la place publique l'impudent qui contesterait ses ordres. Mais le jeune Leon était trop insouciant, et parlait un peu trop parfois. Merlin avait peur. Arthur serait puni, mais il s'en remettrait. Mais Merlin, lui, serait viré. Et dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, où il n'avait pas sa place, perdre son statut de serviteur-baby-sitter-nourrice-gardien d'Arthur serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver.

Alors il restait prudemment loin de Leon, histoire d'éviter de lui parler trop souvent, et de révéler sans faire exprès des faits dérangeants. Le fait qu'il connaisse le nom des trois sœurs de Leon, alors que personne au château n'était capable de les retenir et que Merlin n'était là que depuis un mois, par exemple, était un fait gênant et difficilement explicable.

...

Merlin s'arracha à ses pensées en voyant Galahad et Gildas se mettre à cheval pour accompagner Uther, et le premier lever discrètement un pouce en l'air en direction de la chambre princière. On ne faisait pas sortir le prince du château sans quelques alliés. En l'occurrence, Merlin avait essayé de discrètement demander à Gal' le temps durant lequel Uther serait absent, afin de pouvoir évaluer le temps maximum de leur absence, trajets compris. L'absence de subtilité du jeune magicien avait rendu le maître d'armes suspicieux, et Merlin, penaud, lui avait avoué son projet de faire sortir Arthur du château quelques temps. Pour qu'il prenne l'air, pour qu'il comprenne la réalité du monde qu'il gouvernerait un jour. Et plus que tout, pour lui faire plaisir.

Gal' avait jugé l'idée excellente, et les deux hommes avaient planifié la sortie ensemble, pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Le chevalier avait émis l'hypothèse d'un passage secret de sa connaissance pour sortir et rentrer discrètement, plutôt que la grande porte principale. Merlin s'était efforcé de ne pas rire en s'entendant expliquer le trajet qui lui avait permis de sortir le jeune Mordred du château, qu'il connaissait par cœur donc. Et Galahad de le menacer de ne_** jamais**_ dire comment il avait eu connaissance de ce passage. Merlin avait pouffé – C'était Arthur en personne qui lui avait donné le plan, la première fois–, et le regard de Galahad s'était durci.

- Promis, Gal', je ne dirais rien, avait repris plus sérieusement Merlin. Combien de temps serez vous partis ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Myrddin, répondit Galahad d'un air grave. Tu te rends compte de la responsabilité que je te laisse ! Arthur, seul en forêt avec toi ! Si vous vous faites attaquer, je me sentirais éternellement responsable de la chute de mon royaume !

Merlin jugea cela légèrement mélodramatique. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'Arthur ne serait pas à l'article de la mort avant sa vingtième année, et qu'il serait toujours en vie plus desix ans après, grâce à l'aide de Merlin principalement.

- Le prince sera en sécurité avec moi, jura-t-il. J'ai plus de talents que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et je subtiliserais une épée à l'armurerie s'il le faut. Je saurais m'en servir.

Galahad avait accepté de l'aider sur ces mots. Et c'est pourquoi il venait de faire signe au magicien que la voie était libre, et qu'Uther et sa suite partaient d'ici quelques minutes, laissant le champ libre aux deux vagabonds d'un après midi.

Merlin se détourna de la fenêtre et s'approcha du lit royal. En temps normal, Arthur rechignait toujours à faire la sieste. Il arguait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dormir durant l'après-midi comme un bébé, et qu'il était capable de tenir comme un grand jusqu'au soir. Le seul jour où Merlin avait accepté l'absence de sieste, Arthur avait laissé tomber sa tête dans son assiette au repas du soir. Mais allez argumenter ça à un gamin borné. Aucun enfant ne supportait la vérité des adultes, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas dormir. Arthur ne faisait pas exception, d'autant plus qu'il était particulièrement têtu pour son âge. Sauf aujourd'hui, où il était allé de lui-même dans son lit, se préparant à la grande expédition.

Doucement, Merlin grimpa sur les draps de soie –il trouvait toujours autant ce lit gigantesque pour un gamin de six ans– et posa une main délicate sur Arthur. Le petit prince tolérait désormais que Merlin le touche pour le réveiller en murmurant son prénom, ce qui était une grande victoire.

- Debout Arthur, nous devons y aller… chuchota Merlin.

L'enfant battit ses cils blonds d'un air encore ensommeillé, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être réveillé de sa sieste. En l'absence d'obligation princière l'après-midi, Merlin laissait toujours Arthur dormir tout son soûl. Apercevant un cil blond déposé sur la joue, il le recueillit du bout des doigts et le présenta à Arthur, qui avait frémi sous la main de Merlin.

- Fais un vœu et souffle dessus, lui dit Merlin. Si ton cil s'envole assez loin pour qu'il disparaisse à ta vue, ton vœu se réalisera.

Il adaptait ainsi une vieille coutume paysanne, qui ferait à coup sûr plaisir à Arthur. Un vœu, c'était juste un désir inassouvi pour l'instant. Ça n'avait pas trop de connotation magique, c'était sobre. Sans se faire prier, mini Arthur gonfla ses joues et souffla de toutes ses forces, crachant un peu au passage. Le cil disparut. Merlin rit et Arthur l'imita, désormais parfaitement réveillé.

- J'ai fait le vœu d'aller dehors dans la forêt, annonça Arthur.

- Il ne faut pas le dire, sinon le vœu peut ne pas se réaliser, rit Merlin. Mais pas d'inquiétude, mon petit prince, nous allons nous promener… Habillez-vous maintenant.

Les yeux d'Arthur brillèrent, et il obéit à Merlin sans discuter, même s'il restait gauche dans son habillage, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le faire seul (vingt ans plus tard, Merlin constaterait que ça ne changerait jamais)

Comme deux voleurs, Merlin et Arthur parcoururent les couloirs en s'arrêtant à chaque coin et vérifiant si personne ne les voyait, et si la voie était libre. C'était parfaitement ridicule, mais cela donnait ainsi à Arthur la sensation de vivre une grande aventure, et il gloussait sans aucune retenue, ni la moindre discrétion. En revanche, l'arrivée dans les caves assombrit son humeur. Il faisait sombre et humide dans les souterrains, et Arthur s'approcha de la jambe de Merlin, sans toutefois décider de s'y agripper.

- 'veux pas aller là-d'dans, gémit-il. Père dit que seuls les m'chants vont d'dans.

- C'est un passage secret, chuchota Merlin. Les gentils chevaliers aussi vont dans les souterrains, quand ils veulent prendre les passages secrets. C'est Galahad qui me l'a expliqué. Et je serais près de toi tout le temps.

Et il proposa sa main tendue au petit garçon, qui la prit avec réticence. De l'autre, Merlin tenait la torche qui les éclairait. Quelle facilité cela aurait été, d'utiliser la magie pour s'éclairer et ainsi avoir les deux mains libres et porter Arthur, qui tremblait contre lui, de froid et de peur ! Merlin serra les dents et chassa ses pensées loin de lui. Il avait vécu plus de dix ans sans jamais utiliser sa magie auprès de maxi-Arthur. A peine six ans après la mort de Dame Ygerne, ce serait un pur suicide d'exposer ses talents. Mais dans le futur, Arthur était un homme courageux, et traverser les cachots et les caves étaient une promenade de santé. Il n'était pas un petit garçon qui avait peur du noir. Cela frustrait terriblement Merlin de ne pas pouvoir décemment rassurer l'enfant.

Il avait pris une épée, pour rassurer Gal' et Arthur plus que lui-même. Au moindre problème, il n'hésiterait pas à faire se déployer autant de puissance magique qu'il en avait mise pour défaire Nimueh, si ça devait protéger Arthur, et au diable les conséquences.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à la grille, et Arthur relâcha son étreinte en apercevant la lumière du jour. Il franchit les derniers mètres en courant et trépigna en voyant Merlin arriver sans se presser. Puis lentement, Merlin tourna la clé –volée elle aussi, mais juste provisoirement– dans la serrure : à l'époque, la grille pouvait s'ouvrir des deux côtés. Elle serait scellée d'ici quelques années, mais cela Merlin l'ignorait. Arthur sortit alors du château, directement dans la forêt. Et le reste fut un pur émerveillement.

Bien sûr, Arthur avait déjà été emmené à l'extérieur. Mais toujours dans le confort d'un carrosse ou d'un chariot pleins de coussins. Il ne savait pas monter à cheval, et c'était donc le moyen le plus simple pour déplacer l'enfant. Mais la nature à l'état brut, c'était autre chose. C'était le milieu de l'été, et le soleil brillait à travers les feuilles, créant des trouées de lumière absolument mirifiques.

Arthur sautillait dans la forêt comme un cabri, poussant des petits cris de bonheur extrêmement aigus. Dans l'enfant, Merlin retrouvait son Arthur, l'homme de l'extérieur, celui capable de s'endormir en pleine forêt et d'y dormir aussi bien que dans des moelleux oreillers de plumes.

La forêt était pleine de bruits et de craquements, auxquels Merlin restait très attentif, au cas où ça soit quelque de plus gros et de plus dangereux qu'une biche qui s'annonce. Arthur sursautait au moindre bruissement, mais jamais son serviteur ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. C'était une vraie libération pour lui que de respirer un peu l'humus de la terre, au lieu des pierres poussiéreuses du château. De voir la lumière du soleil à travers les branchages, au lieu de le contempler à travers sa fenêtre carrelée, ou à partir du parvis du château. De pouvoir courir à toute allure sans jamais heurter quelqu'un, ou se faire reprocher sa bienséance. Merlin faisait juste en sorte de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il était un peu trop tôt dans leur relation et la découverte de la forêt par Arthur pour s'aventurer à une partie de cache-cache.

A titre personnel, Merlin se sentait très bien lui aussi, mieux qu'au château. Déjà, son petit bout de chou était ravi, donc il était content. Mais surtout, à chaque pas qu'il faisait sur la terre, la magie entrait en lui et chantait dans ses veines. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça aussi profondément. Des années sous le règne d'Uther avaient brimé la Terre nourricière, berceau de la Haute Magie Ancestrale, la magie druidique. Mais à cette époque, la guerre d'Uther était si récente que la magie chantait encore, et des fourmillements traversaient le corps de Merlin comme des millions de petites décharges de chaleur. Il frissonna sous la caresse. Le bonheur existait, même pour quelques heures.

- Arthur, viens ici, appela-t-il.

L'enfant, qui poursuivait un immense papillon bleu, accourut, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Avec un sourire, Merlin enleva ses bottes.

- Déchausse-toi. Tu vas voir, la terre sous tes pieds, c'est encore meilleur.

Avidement, Arthur obéit, et il laissa courir ses orteils sur le sol boueux. Une violente pluie avait ravagé la nuit deux jours auparavant, et le sol n'avait pas encore fini de sécher. Les pieds d'Arthur seraient bientôt noirs de crasse, et Merlin passerait un temps fou à récurer les ongles – Arthur y était particulièrement réticent– mais ça valait le coup. L'enfant était encore plus heureux, et Merlin sentait d'autant mieux en ancrant ses pieds directement en contact avec la terre.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, sans jamais s'éloigner de l'itinéraire prévu par Gal' et Merlin, qui n'était pas très long. Arthur avait les jambes d'un enfant de six ans, après tout, et ça ne lui permettrait pas d'aller très loin avant de chouiner. Merlin tint néanmoins à faire monter une colline à Arthur, qui râla un peu. Mais arrivée au sommet, Merlin lui montra la vue et la bouche de l'enfant s'arrondit en un o parfait. A gauche, le château, parfaitement visible dans toute sa splendeur. Camelot se dressait, blanc et lumineux, majestueux dans toute sa splendeur.

- Un jour, tu seras le roi là-bas, annonça Merlin en s'accroupissant près du garçonnet, et lui désignant Camelot.

Arthur resta béat. Merlin fit pivoter Arthur à 360° sur lui-même.

- Et tout ça, ce sera ton royaume.

La colline n'était pas très haute, et permettait à peine de voir au-delà de la forêt dans laquelle ils évoluaient actuellement, mais c'était déjà miraculeux pour un petit garçon.

- Tout ? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

- Tout, répondit gravement Merlin.

- Jusqu'l'horizon l'bas ?

Arthur pointait du doigt des gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au nord-ouest. D'ici quelques heures, l'orage serait sur eux. Mais ils avaient encore sur eux le soleil qui cognait dur, et Merlin comptait en profiter avant de ramener Arthur dans sa prison dorée.

- Non, très loin là-bas, c'est un autre royaume, avec un autre roi. Il ne faudra jamais y entrer sans sa permission. Il s'appelle Cenred, et il n'aime pas les inconnus. Tu ne dois jamais aller là-bas. (2)

Arthur hocha la tête gravement. Et Merlin devina qu'un jour, il irait au royaume de Cenred sans autorisation. Juste pour le goût du risque. Et parce qu'Arthur était Arthur. Ou parce qu'une petite servante aux yeux de biche y aurait son frère retenu captif, aussi.

- Allez viens Arthur, il faut redescendre maintenant. On ne doit pas nous voir, et au sommet de ce monticule, nous sommes trop repérables.

Arthur ne se fit pas prier. Il venait de repérer un autre papillon, rouge et jaune, et dévala la colline pour le poursuivre.

Il le perdit de vue en ré-atteignant le couvert des arbres, mais ça ne dérangea pas une seconde. Un oiseau, un rapace probablement vu son envergure, venait de s'envoler d'un arbre proche et Arthur suivait des yeux le vol majestueux. Il leva même tellement la tête pour suivre l'animal qu'il en tomba en arrière. En un bond, Merlin fut sur lui.

- Arthur ! Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda la voix anxieuse de Merlin en prenant précautionneusement la tête de l'enfant aux yeux fermés.

Puis un tintement résonna dans l'air. Et Merlin se détendit. Arthur riait aux éclats.

- T'as vu Myrddin, j'ai tombé ! s'exclama Arthur, hilare.

Trop soulagé, Merlin ne songea même pas à le reprendre sur sa faute de langage.

...

Le temps fila. Arthur ramassait des fleurs, vagabondait après des papillons et des oiseaux. Il demandait le nom des plantes qu'il ramassait à Merlin, et riait beaucoup. Assis dans une clairière, Merlin surveillait l'enfant plein de vie. Une chose était sûre, le petit garçon dormirait bien ce soir.

Merlin eut un souvenir mémorable de la découverte d'Arthur avec un noisetier. L'arbrisseau produisait ses premiers fruits, et Merlin expliqua à Arthur que ça se mangeait, mais que cela pouvait le rendre malade, car l'arbre était trop vert. Ce n'était encore que l'époque de sa floraison, il n'aurait pas dû porter de fruits. En revanche, les noisettes étaient une nourriture prisée par les écureuils, lui expliqua-t-il. Arthur passa alors un temps infini à essayer d'en apprivoiser un qui s'approchait un peu d'eux –Merlin l'enfant de la magie attirait les bêtes à cause de son aura– en lui balançant les glands. Autant dire que l'animal, assez craintif, fut assez vite échaudé par les projectiles et s'enfuit, au grand dam du petit garçon.

Et puis il y eut cet évènement. Celui qui changea beaucoup de choses. Qui changerait beaucoup de choses.

Merlin avait refusé strictement qu'Arthur s'approche de l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture, mais quand l'enfant revint d'un de ses courts vagabondages au-delà de la clairière avec une assez grosse branche dans les mains, il ne put pas refuser. Il la tailla pour lui donner la forme grossière d'une épée adaptée à la taille d'Arthur : c'était juste un bâton un peu plus fin d'un côté pour faire le manche, et légèrement pointu de l'autre –même pas de quoi se faire une éraflure, Merlin n'était pas fou– mais Arthur avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Il se plaça au centre de la clairière, et se redressa. Puis commença à bouger. Ce fut alors incroyable. Il n'avait que six ans, mais déjà ses mouvements témoignaient de sa fluidité. Merlin avait appris quelques notions de puériculture avec Gaius, et il savait que les enfants qui apprenaient à marcher se tenaient très bizarrement, d'un point de vue adulte. Leurs jambes restaient assez arquées, et leurs positions paraissaient parfois peu naturelles. En réalité, c'était beaucoup plus intelligent et beaucoup moins contraignant pour le dos, et donc beaucoup plus sain. En grandissant, on perdait cette faculté à marcher comme les enfants.

Mais Arthur, lui, la possédait encore un peu. Et chacun des moulinets imprécis qu'il faisait avec les bras en témoignait, car ses jambes suivaient naturellement le mouvement à adopter. Merlin était subjugué. Arthur devrait commencer immédiatement les leçons s'il voulait devenir un bon épéiste. Il fallait convaincre Uther.

Un immense craquement retentit soudain, et Merlin sauta sur ses pieds, tendu comme un arc. Absorbé, Arthur ne réagit pas, et Merlin se dirigea vers lui en sentant la présence d'un autre homme qui s'approchait d'eux… Galahad émergea soudain d'entre les arbres, et contempla le spectacle, un peu ahuri. Merlin avait dégainé l'épée, par mesure de précaution, et la tenait devant lui. On voyait qu'il savait s'en servir, même s'il n'avait évidemment pas carrure d'un chevalier. Et à ses pieds, Arthur tendait devant lui un ridicule bout de bois. Mais l'œil exercé du maître d'arme ne voyait pas la pitoyable défense que le petit prince opposait. Il vit l'air farouche et déterminé du petit garçon, et sa posture qui imitait à la perfection les apprentis épéistes. Arthur deviendrait excellent, et son destin militaire devait être pris en charge au plus tôt.

Puis Galahad reprit contenance, Merlin se détendit et laissa retomber son bras, et Arthur sourit.

- Uther craint une attaque, il est en route pour le château. Rentrez vite ! les enjoignit Gal'.

Merlin hocha la tête. De toute manière, il avait prévu de rentrer bientôt. Il fit un signe de tête à Gal' pour le remercier de les avoir prévenus, mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas, et repartit en sens inverse. Il lui fallait rejoindre Uther au plus vite. Avant de se détourner, Merlin l'entendit cependant grommeler dans sa barbe un truc qui ressemblait distinctement à « Uther est fou de s'opposer à l'éducation de son fils… L'est beaucoup trop doué »

- Allez viens, remets tes chaussures, ordonna Merlin. Nous devons rentrer rapidement, sans s'arrêter sur le trajet d'accord ?

- Noooon, j'veux pas rentreeeeeer, pleurnicha Arthur.

Les nerfs de Merlin faillirent craquer un bref instant, et il envisagea d'envoyer une claque à Arthur pour qu'il arrête de sangloter, parce qu'il était impossible de discuter rationnellement avec un enfant, et parce qu'il faisait du bruit.

- Ça suffit ! finit par s'énerver Merlin en haussant le ton.

Surpris, les larmes de l'enfant s'atténuèrent un peu.

- Soit tu rentres avec moi maintenant, et nous reviendrons dès que possible si tu es sage, soit on rentre maintenant, mais je ne t'emmènerais plus jamais te promener parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, et la troisième solution, c'est que je te laisse ici, il va finir par faire nuit, et pleins de bêtes dangereuses vont sortir la nuit pour manger les enfants pas sages !

Religieusement, Arthur s'accroupit, enfila ses chaussures, se redressa et présenta un regard de saint à son gardien, ayant parfaitement compris la menace. Soulagé que ça n'aille pas plus loin, et qu'aucune menace ne doive être mise à exécution, Merlin hocha la tête d'appréciation, enjoignit Arthur à boire un peu et se mirent en route. Arthur tint absolument à prendre avec lui son bâton taillé, et Merlin n'eut pas la force de s'y opposer. Il prit l'enfant sur un bras, le « jouet » dans l'autre, et il partit ainsi chargé en direction du château. Rapidement, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'entrée du souterrain, sentant le poids d'Arthur peser un peu plus à chaque pas. L'enfant fatiguait.

- Dis Myrd'… grommela Arthur à un moment.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi comme bêtes sauvages et méchantes dans la forêt ?

Merlin sourit.

- Des ours, des sangliers, des cerfs, des faisans, des lapins… (3)

- C'est dangereux un lapin ? se récria Arthur.

- Non, rit Merlin. C'était une blague. Un lapin, ça n'attaque pas les petits garçons. Mais il faut faire attention quand même, parce que la nuit, tout peut devenir dangereux.

L'enfant hocha gravement la tête, et Merlin le déposa à l'entrée de la grille. Ils firent rapidement le chemin en sens inverse, et Merlin mena Arthur vers ses appartements, où le petit garçon fut bien content de s'assoir sur ses coussins.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, l'enjoignit Merlin.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et fila dans la cour du château. Uther venait de rentrer, avec sa clique et… un carrosse. Fermé, délicatement ouvragé, il intriguait beaucoup Merlin. Le magicien se terra dans un coin, derrière une colonne, pour voir la précieuse cargaison transportée par celui-ci, et qu'Uther était allé chercher avec tant de précautions, en habit d'apparat.

Avec une langueur intolérable, Uther sauta à bas de son cheval, replaça sa chevelure de ses doigts, et s'approcha de la porte du carrosse… Avec un grincement, il l'ouvrit.

Le ventre de Merlin se tordit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. A raison. Une pierre lui tomba dans l'estomac quand il aperçut enfin la fine et gracieuse silhouette sortir, ramenant avec elle de nombreux éléments de son passé.

Peau d'albâtre et cheveux d'ébène. Morgana, enfant, venait de réapparaître dans sa vie.

…

_(1) Oui, Leon va souffrir. Les autres aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'peux pas détruire Arthur (c'est un enfant !) mais il va quand même en prendre un peu plein la gueule via son charmant papa. Merlin non plus, j'vais pas le détruire totalement, mais un peu quand même. Du coup, en l'absence de souffrance et de tortures habituels sur mes deux chéris, j'me venge sur tous les autres personnages. Ils vont majoritairement tous s'en prendre plein la face mouahahaha !_

_(2) Toute ressemblance avec un dessin animé de Walt Disney est purement non fortuite :D Je suppose que vous devinerez sans peine d'à quoi je fais référence. C'est mon WD de référence _

_(3) Oui parfaitement Mesdames Messieurs, les faisans peuvent être très dangereux…. Demandez à Bohort, il vous en dirait quelque chose ) Aaaaah, Kaamelott !_

_Reviews ? _

_Prochain chapitre le Me 27 Novembre ! :)_


End file.
